SMST 3: The Mythic Age!
by ocramed
Summary: Join Sailor Moon, as she explores the ancient world with Ranma Saotome! A VIGNETTE story, and sequel to SMST: ENDLESS SAND.
1. Chapter 1

**SMST: The Mythic Age! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This story will serve as a series of "vignettes" that, while connected to the "Sailor Moon ST" series, cover key points in the life of Usagi ("Sailor Moon") Tsukino, as she travels the space-time continuum with her companion and lover, Ranma Saotome (of "Ranma 1/2 " fame). I'm NOT going to get into it real deep, but people have been asking me more details of this period in Usagi's life. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Part 1: "Age of Gold".**

* * *

**_In the days of yore, there came four fundamental forces from the shadowy reaches of Time and Space. These "elements" came upon the Earth when both Man and the Gods walked upon its fruited planes. However, it was a "fifth element" that would help the first four in shaping the planet's destiny. Still, although they will become legends in their own right, not one of them lost what was important to them: the desire to return home._**

****

* * *

****

It's been some time since Usagi Tsukino and company (Ranma Saotome, Hoshi Sato and T'Pol of Vulcan) arrived on Earth from the distant world of Arrakis…of 100,000 years into the future. T'Pol had originally calculated that the Spacing Guild method of space traveling could be modified to replicate the same conditions that originally took them to Arrakis in the first place. Unfortunately, although the spatial coordinates, the temporal coordinates were off. So, they ended up in the distant past on Earth…during the time of the Mythic Age. Still, upon discovering the thriving Kingdom of Atlantis of that era, the group were able to adjust to their new environment well enough to cope with their situation...

"I miss my children," Usagi says, as she looks out from the hut that she shared with her companions. The Atlanteans were nice enough to provide them a place for them to stay on one of their colonies in the Mediterranean region, near Greece.

"I know, so do I," Ranma says, as he sets down the firewood on the front porch. For the most part, everything outside of Atlantean sphere of influence was still in the primitive state. In fact, Atlantis itself was a colony of a race of ancient beings known as the Alterans, or simply "The Ancients". Since establishing their colony, they have done gathered together the most worthy humans—called "Tauri" by the Ancients—from around the world to form the basis of a new group of humans to serve as their intermediaries (dubbed "Atlanteans"), some of which would taken to distant worlds across the cosmos. This was NOT the first time "extraterrestrials" have visited the Earth, but they were all viewed as "gods" to the mindset of primitive humans. On the part of the crew of the SS_Icarus_ (a modified shuttle that originally belonged to the NX-01 _Enterprise_), they have interacted with the Ancients extensively; they even so far as to visit other worlds of that era, so that they could search for clues that could help them find a way home.

"There are…a few people I miss besides my kids Mamoru, Endymion and Erie."

Usagi looks at Ranma with a quizzical eye.

"What are you talking about? At least you have Hoshi with you."

"Yeah, I know," says Ranma, as he sits down on the porch. "But I was referring to Irulan."

"Oh."

And then, Hoshi sticks her head out of the house.

"Guys, dinner is almost ready," Hoshi says. She then looked at her companions, who apparently were having a private conversation. "What's going on?"

"We were talking about how we miss…everyone back on Arrakis," Usagi says.

"Oh?"

"It's…nothing," Ranma says, as he gets up to go inside.

After Ranma leaves the scene, Hoshi turns to Usagi.

"Okay, spill it."

"It's Irulan, Hoshi," Usagi says. "Ranma misses her."

Silence.

"I believe it," Hoshi replies.

"And you're fine with it?"

"Considering the fact that Irulan was lonely during her marriage to Paul, it was Ranma's kindness that attracted to her to him. And besides, our 'Great General' and his marriage to the wife of the late emperor of the so-called 'Known Universe' is what held the Empire together, especially after the situation with Alia…"

Upon hearing the name of "The Saint-of-the-Knife", Usagi turns away in sad disappointment.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Usagi," Hoshi says, as she places a hand on Usagi's shoulders. "I had forgotten about that-"

"It's okay, Hoshi," Usagi says, as she turns her head back at her friend. "It's just that had I known now what I should have known back then, many lives could have been saved…especially Duncan's."

"Yea, I agree. And even if T'Pol doesn't show it, I can tell she misses her husband."

"How? She's always stoic."

"You can tell things by the way she becomes less emotional."

"Huh. I'll have to remember to know such cues."

Just then, T'Pol sticks her head out from within the house.

"You two can have your conversation LATER," T'Pol says. "Ranma is on the verge of consuming ALL of our respective meals."

"Figures," Usagi says, as she gets up to go back inside the house. "At least Minako doesn't have to deal with any of this, since she returned home-"

And then-

ZZZAAAAAPPP!

"What the-?" Hoshi says, as she and the other women cover her eyes, just as Ranma steps unto the front porch.

"The sensors from the ship are detecting a spatial distortion," Ranma says, as he "Tricorder", a holdover from his days as a Starfleet officer (Marine Corp Division), when he served under the leadership of Admiral Jonathon Archer.

"Let me have that," T'Pol says, as she takes the recorder. "I might be able to use these readings of this phenomenon for our endeavors."

"So you won't screw up like last time?"

T'Pol shoots Ranma a dirty look, which was uncharacteristically non-Vulcan.

"Guys, LOOK!" Hoshi says.

FLOOP!

"Ah!" says a girl, as she falls down from the hole. She was dressed in a khaki colored (with green trimming) school uniform.

"I got her," Ranma says, as he runs to catch the girl. "Oof!"

"Wait, I think I know her," Usagi says.

"Really?" Hoshi says.

"How is she?" T'Pol asks, as she goes up to Ranma and the girl.

"I'm going to find out," Ranma says, as he focuses on the girl. "Hey, miss, you okay?"

Makoto Kino looks up at Ranma.

"My old sempai…"

"Huh?"

"Ranma, dear," Hoshi says with a forced smile. "Care to explain?"

"How the heck should I know?"

"Oh, I know!" Usagi says. "I remember Mina telling me to expect another 'replacement' for her."

"And this person is…?" T'Pol began.

"This is my friend Makoto Kino," Usagi says. "She's 'Sailor Jupiter'!"

**_A year later…_**

"So, it's agreed, then," T'Pol says, as she and the other sat around the table.

"But do we have to break up?" Makoto asks. It took a while to get used to that era's fashion sense—not that she didn't mind being nearly naked around her old sempai—but she didn't want to be left alone.

"It's not a break-up, Makoto," Hoshi says with assurance. "There have been rumblings amongst the Alterians of a civil war, and I for one do not want us caught in the middle of such a mess."

"Agreed," T'Pol says. "And on another front, thanks to that unusual wave of energy that went through this star system, something is…happening to us. Already, some of us have been affected by this energy...like Usagi, for example."

"Huh?" Usagi says, as she turns around while lifting a stone statue of herself…with one hand, which was given to her as a birthday present from an Atlantean named Atlan, the founder of the city named after him. When she gets upset about, Usagi tends to do a lot of cleaning.

"Usagi, put that thing down," Ranma says. "This is serious. I mean…look at this blue rash we got on our foreheads!"

"I don't know…mine looks kind of cute," Usagi says, as she sets the life-size statue back on the floor. "I can almost make out some characters..."

"From my readings, each of us will continually become stronger, most likely due the residue of the melange in our system."

"Well, that explains THAT," Hoshi says, as she points to the mutating worms, originally from Arrakis, that were in a large, glass case. All of them were beginning to show signs of sentience.

"We could just give them the Alterians for them to put on some planet," Ranma says. "I hear that the Trill Star System is a good place for them."

"You mean system P3X-888," Hoshi says.

"Yeah, that's the one. It's aquatic, and the way these guys are mutating, you can bet that there will be a variety of species that could come about."

"Perhaps, but I am concerned about their ability to link with other species," Hoshi says. "That one over there tried to do so."

"Ah, it just loves ya."

"I don't think trying to get inside of me if a form of love. And Ranma, DON'T say it."

"Drat!"

Makoto blushed at the frank discussion of sex between Ranma and his wife, much to her own personal surprise. In fact, since arriving in this era, she was surprised that all four of her new companions had no problem expressing both emotional and physical love if the desire arises. What Makoto did not understand was that our four were trained in the art of lovemaking during their Bene Gesserit training, so sex was not a big deal. Then again, Makoto's arrival was rather recent, so her reluctance to participate in her companions' recreational activities was understandable.

"With all seriousness, we can ask the Atlanteans to take care of these worms, while we explore the rest of this planet," T'Pol says. "Should the civil war break out amongst the Ancients, we need to be prepared for this eventuality."

"So, where do we go?" Makoto says.

"Hoshi and I can go eastward through all of Asia," Ranma says, as he holds Hoshi's hand. "And besides, we're curious as to what Japan's like in this era."

"And I will go to Africa…and then to the Americas, I guess," Usagi says. "But at least Makoto will keep me company."

"You bet!" Makoto says. "I'm just glad that my Sailor Senshi powers will keep me young."

"And I will hold things down in Europa," T'Pol says. "A friend of Lord Atlan invited me to travel to the Northern lands of Celts as a part of his sabbatical, so I will use the trip to explore the rest of the continent."

"Personally, I think Lord Arion wants to get into T'Pol's knickers," Usagi whispered.

"I very much doubt it."

"Then, what if your…condition flares up?"

T'Pol's "condition" was the Vulcan mating ritual known as "pon farr". Every seven years, T'Pol has to mate with a member of the male species. Thankfully, contraceptive measures were in place in dealing with unwanted pregnancies...at least for now.

"I will deal with it THEN."

**_Months later…_**

"We're…here," Ranma says, as he helps Hoshi to the highest peak that over looks what will one day be the city of Tokyo. Already, the cherry blossoms were coming into full bloom. "Man, this view looks great."

"I know," Hoshi says, as she scans the area. "And we'll make it work, Ranma."

And thus, the future "Izanagi" and his wife, the future "Izanami", the father and mother of the gods of Japan, begin their life anew. It will be a long time before they will see their friends again, but they have faith that they will see them nevertheless.

**Tbc.**

**Next time: "The Age of Silver".**


	2. Chapter 2

**SMST: The Mythic Age! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Ranma ½", "Sailor Moon", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

**Special note: This is a sequel to "SMST: Endless Sand".**

* * *

**Part 2: "Age of Silver" (Alpha).**

* * *

**_When one hears the term "god", ideas of grandeur, authority and power personified come to mind. In the early days of Man's existence, anyone with a bit of power could easily be worshipped as a "god" (or "goddess"). In later times, more accurate categories would be developed to differentiate who was or was not god. How this notion has affected the likes of the lost crew of the SS Icarus, no one can truly say. However, their opinion on the matter was of great concern to Lord Chronus of Mt. Olympus. He knew that the crew existed long before he slew his father Uranus, an action that ended the era of the rule of Kingdom of Atlantis, since Uranus was the Atlanteans' patron on Earth. So, he set the stage for a plan that will ensure that ALL unknown variables have been dealt with…_**

****

* * *

****

BLAM!

The Izanagi slammed his opponent, the Monkey King, into the surface, causing a small quake in what will be known as the birthplace of the Qin Dynasty. It was also the birthplace of the Han. For days now, the Lord of Yahirodono (the equivalent of Mt. Olympus in the sphere of Japan) battled the champion of the Jade Court for the life of his wife, the Izanmi. The Jade Emperor feared the Izanagi's power, so he sent a fire elemental named Agni to kill Izanami. Contrary to popular belief, Izanami did not become the personification of death when she was imprisoned in the under world of the Yama. In fact, many stories of death and the underworld were influenced by many "layers" of the Underworld, with the story of Izanami's demise influenced by what would later happen to Persephone during the Age of Copper. The REAL story was that since the lands of the Yama were under the domain of the Jade Court, Izanagi had to challenge the Emperor in order to free his wife…

Before his opponent could recover, the Izanagi places a foot on the Monkey King's neck.

"I have no beef with you, Goku," Ranma says. "But I aim to get my wife back."

"Enough!" says the Jade Emperor, as he stood up.

Ranma turns to the Emperor.

"You may be ruler of the Jade Court, but I will determine my future. So, either you can free my wife, or I'll call some favors…from Shiva and Kali, and I know that you cannot afford a war with the gods of the Vedic and my family."

The Jade Emperor grimaced, knowing that the Izanagi was correct.

"You…may go."

Ranma bows his head slightly.

"Thank you, my Lord."

And with that, Ranma disappears in a flash of light.

FLASH!

**_A short time later…_**

"Daddy!" says the Amaterasu, as she and her brothers come running up. The young sun goddess was worried that she would lose her parents before she had a chance to introduce her boyfriend…

"Is Mother okay?" Tsukiyomi says, as he helped his father place his mother on a recliner. It was the god of the moon who clued his father on what was going on.

"She's resting," Ranma says. "But I want to make sure that she's fine, since she had become the Goddess of the Dead."

Inwardly, Ranma shuddered at the thought that Hoshi looked like some zombie. She definitely owed Hild BIG time in restoring Hoshi to normal…

"I'll get the healing medicines, Father," Tsukiyomi says.

"Yo, Pops!" Susanoo says, as he takes out his large sword (called "The Storm Breaker"). "I say that we should gather our allies, and kick those cowards' butt!"

"No," Ranma says.

"But, Pops-!"

"Can't you be more concerned about Momma than your ego?" Amaterasu complained.

"Who's asking you for YOUR opinion anyway?"

Ranma sighs. From what he recalled from his studies on myth and lore, Amaterasu and Susanoo will become antagonistic towards each other…after Amaterasu becomes the Lord of the Heavenly Realm of Japan. Knowing how sensitive he was about the timeline from his days in Starfleet (then known as just "UN Spacy") Ranma had to be cautious about his actions.

"Kids, stop," Ranma says tiredly. "Can't you two see that your mother is resting?"

"Sorry," the aforementioned children replied.

"Ranma?" Hoshi says tiredly.

"I'm here," Ranma says, as he held onto his wife. "I promised I get ya, and so I did."

Ranma was reassured when he felt Hoshi squeeze his hand in reply.

**_A few days later…_**

DING!

Ranma and Hoshi awoke to the sound of bells and light, as the image of an old friend appears. Although this person is known as Danu, the mother goddess of the Celtic gods, the mother goddess of the Vanir gods (who, along with the Aesir gods that make up the Norse pantheon) and elves, they knew her as-

"Hey, T'Pol!" Ranma says happily. "It's been a while."

"Yes, it has," Danu says, as she bowed. She looked even more regal than ever…in her white, flowing gown.

"What brings you by, T'Pol?" Hoshi says.

"It is time for us to meet again. You know where to meet myself and the others."

And with that, Danu disappears.

"Well, she's as abrupt as ever," says Hoshi, as she leans back in her bed.

"Then there's only one appropriate response," Ranma replies.

"Oh?"

Ranma smiles, as he begins to put the moves on his wife.

"Must you ALWAYS think about THAT?"

"Yes, yes I do."

"Figures."

**_A few days later…_**

"We're here," Ranma says, as he and Hoshi ride on the back of their giant pet crane into the domain of the Olympians.

"You think we'd get attack by Lord Cronus?" Hoshi says with concern.

"Naw," Ranma replied. "My buddy Zeus made sure that his father won't know about this meeting."

"Um, you DO know who Zeus is, right?"

"What? All that is just a bunch of stories. I mean, who would have guessed that the 'supreme goddess of the Edo' would turn out to be our little girl?"

"Well, I just don't trust that guy."

"I don't either, but someone has to keep an eye out on things that happen around here…"

Eventually, the couple arrives on one of the islands that dotted the Aegean Sea. There, on the beach stood three other peoples.

"Huh, so you made Makoto a goddess, Usagi?" Ranma says.

Usagi wore clothing that was heavily influenced by North African (especially Egyptian) and Near-Eastern cultures, while Makoto was influenced by Sub-Saharan cultures. Like Ranma, Hoshi and T'Pol, they had become progenitors of entire pantheons, or had a relationship to those same pantheons. In the case of Usagi, she was named "Iusasset" (the mother and grandmother of the gods), having had a relationship with Atum-Ra (the Sun god) before moving on. In the case of Makoto, she was known as "Mawu", and had become wife of Oxala (the creator god), and thus became the mother of the Orishas (or "African gods"). In that capacity, she gave birth to Olorun, the Sky god, who, in turn, fathered Aderimi (the Wind Goddess), Shango (the god of Thunder), and Obatala (the Lord of the Orishas). Eventually, Usagi and Makoto traveled to America, where they communed with the gods and spirits of those lands. In Usag's case, she had developed a relationship with Viracocha, the Incan god of civilizations. And in Makoto's case, she had a fling with Huitzilopochli (the Aztec and Mayan god of war)…because he reminded her of her "old sempai" Ranma. The irony is that this god's "avatar" would be unleashed in modern day…as Ogre, when Ranma participates in one of the Tekken Championships that one of his "investments" had sponsored…

Nevertheless, the crew of the SS Icarus would become legends in their own right, over a span of a human age.

"I didn't want to be lonely, Ranma," Usagi says. Everywhere she stood, the Earth gave birth new life.

"Hello, Ranma," Makoto says, as she smiled. And then, she was on Ranma within an eye-blink.

"Oh, how I miss you, sempai."

"Do you mind?" Hoshi says with a perturbed look. "He is MY husband, you know!"

"I'm sorry, Hoshi," Makoto says with an embarrassed look. "It's just that I have so many regrets…"

Usagi merely giggles.

"That is irrelevant," T'Pol says. "Regardless of what we are now, we have to act."

"Why?" Ranma says. "I mean, besides Cronus hating us for our association with the Atlanteans, who or what warrants our attention?"

T'Pol waves her staff in the air, and an image of an angelic man appears.

"His name is Sauron…though he is called 'Annatar' these days."

"So…what is he?" Usagi asks.

"He is of the 'Ainur'. Some believe that these Ainur were the 'Pure Ones'…the first sentient beings to be created by the Eru, or the One."

"Hmmm. Sounds like these people are angels or something."

"Ironic considering what we've become," Hoshi says.

"Putting cosmology and theological discussions aside, Sauron has been…a problem for my children and the people of Europa since the First Age, after Atlan and I made a home in the lands of Erie."

"See!" Usagi says. "Didn't I tell you that Atlan wanted to get into your pants, T'Pol?"

"Usagi be nice," Makoto says. "It's good that T'Pol found love."

"Er, yes," T'Pol says. "Regardless, I am concerned that he will cause trouble for those I…care about. So…I am asking for your help, my friends."

"T'Pol, of course we will help," Usagi says.

"Count me in," Makoto says.

"As you can count on US," Hoshi says. "Right, Ranma?"

"You bet. Besides, it'll be good to see what's Europa is like and all," Ranma says.

**_Meanwhile…_**

"How DARE they enter my realm without paying their respects!' Cronus yells, as he looks into a reflecting pool on Mt. Olympus. "Still, once the male is out of the way, I can take the women for myself, right Lord Sauron?"

"Of course, Lord Cronus," Sauron says with a nod. "I provide you a distraction as a means of getting rid your enemies, in exchange for 'Prometheum'…so I can make my 'One Ring'."

"That is a rather intricate means of controlling people by corrupting them."

"Perhaps, but I found that vice is the simplest tool to dominate others.

**Tbc.**


	3. Chapter 3

**SMST: The Mythic Age – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and other properties belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 3: "Age of Silver" (Omega)**

* * *

**_It can be said that change can come about by two means: by way of fire, or by darkness. In most cases, violence tends to occur, rather than by way of the natural decline of one's position or civilization. This was no different from when the Titan "Cronus", on behalf of his mother "Gaea" (or simply "Mother Earth", as she is known in the Modern Age), slew his father "Ouranus" (the "Sky Father") over the crime of rape. Cronus, whose mighty sickle was made from the essence of Time and Entropy (one cannot destroy a living embodiment of the Universe without induce universal decay), believed that the crime had taken place. In truth, however, Ouranus' "crime" was nothing more than a lie brought on by his jealous wife Gaea, thanks to the fact that Ouranus had seduced Iusset (Usagi) while in the guise of "Ra", which is why the mythologies of both the Olympians and the Heliospolitans would become intermingled in the eons ahead, such as Hermes ("The Messenger") being both Thoth ("God of Wisdom") and Mercury ("God of Magic")…while having an avatar named Hermes Trismigestus ("Thrice Great"), a potent "enlightened philosopher". Cronus never forgave his mother for what she done, but he would forever direct his ire on the females that were at the center of his father's death. The irony was that Usagi was oblivious of the matter. Still, it did not matter to Cronus, other than he had felt that she and her friends would pay dearly for besmirching his family's honor…_**

**_Very few knew the truth by the origins of the Sky Father and the Earth Mother. Both Ouranus and Gaea were the "Old Gods" of Earth, born at the same time that the crew of the Icarus were exposed to the cosmic energy wave that spread all over the Universe. And where there was life, gods were born. Later, it would be learned that the energy wave—called "The God Wave"—would reach the edges of the Universe, and wash-over these same planets. And because the wave would lose its intensity, so-called "New Gods"—a term given to those representing the likes of the denizens of sacred "New Genesis" and dreaded "Apokolips"; everywhere else, sentient beings would be able to develop metaphysical abilities, such as super power, psionics and magic. To be sure, beings that could be classified as supernatural intelligences (like the Cthulu), gods (The Presence, the Chouson of Jurai, etc.) and cosmic entities (like Galactus) have existed before the advent of the God Wave Effect (which is why they are called "The First Ones"). However, the proliferation of such beings did not come about until the destruction "Urgund", the central hub of the First Ones. Many had wondered what led to that world's destruction, and resulted in the dichotomy that would form the "Material" (the Universe) and the "Immaterial" (the Umbra) planes, but the effect of Urgund's destruction was undeniable._**

**_On Cronus' part, the death of Ouranus allowed him the remove the presence of the Atlanteans from his "domain sphere", since it was under Ouranus' patronage that the Altairans and Atlan, along with his followers, came together to form the first great human civilization. Unfortunately, while Ouranus was congenial, Cronus demanded that the Atlanteans worship him. And when they refused, Cronus destroyed Atlantis, by sinking it into the sea, forcing the Altairans to move the capital city into the Pegasus Galaxy. Ironically, it is this cruel act by Cronus that would sew the seeds of disharmony amongst the Altairans, with some feeling that they lost "face" in the process of feeling Cronus' wrath. Later, a civil war over doctrine would occur that would create "The Ancients" and "The Ori"._**

_**And even that act of retribution would not satisfy the Lord of the Titans, since there was one other variable to contend for: the crew of the Icarus, since Usagi was amongst their number.**_

_**Unknown to the Great Titan, it was prophesied that like Cronus to his father, one of his offspring would supplant HIM as ruler of Olympus, however the reason. So blind to his rage against his father's lover, that he was willing to turn to outside help to deal with Usagi's friends, before being turned over to Cronus for proper judgment. Using Lord Sauron for his aims was a risky proposition, especially when dealing with one who is as ambitious as he was. However, his obsession with the Moon Princess would become his undoing, as Zeus, the scion of Cronus and Rhea makes his move…**_

* * *

Cronus, Lord of the Titans, sits on his throne. He his impatience seemed to bend the very fabric of Time itself.

"Curses!" Cronus says aloud. "Why have not the Heaven deny me my peace? Have I not earned the right to rule all that I survey?"

Rhea, Cronus' wife and sister, looks at her husband nervously. She knew that her son Zeus was preparing to launch an attack on Mt. Olympus soon, but she was concerned about her friends' welfare.

"My husband, I am sure that you are worrying needlessly."

Cronus looks at his sister-wife.

"I do not need your concern, my wife."

"Of…of course."

Rhea turns away a bit. Hopefully, her son's allies will survive the trap that Lord Sauron has in store for them…

**_Sometime later..._**

The Izanagi sat on his steed, dressed in the armor of the people of Gondor while on the blackened plains of Mordor. With Lord Sauron's corruption exposed, the Dark Lord has no choice but to launch his attack on the peoples of "Middle Earth".

"Lord Izanagi," says a voice from behind.

Ranma turns to face the young Lord Elrond, the elfin defender of Rivendall, as he gallops to his side.

"Yes, my good friend?"

"We are ready to launch the attack on Sauron's forces, though I wish you could be by my side, my Lord."

Ranma turns to his new friend.

"As much as I wish to face the bastard in open combat, I have to free Lady Iusasset from Sauron's lair-"

"While we will provide the distraction, forcing Sauron out into the open," Elrond says. "I do hope that the King of Gondor and his son are up to the task."

"I'm sure Elendil and his sons are up to the task."

"Blast it, I wish we had engaged Sauron's forces earlier," Elrond says.

"If that had happened, ALL of Middle Earth would have fell," says a voice.

Elrond and Izanagi turn to see Danu the Great, Lady Galadriel and Lady Izanami riding up to Izanagi and Elrond's position.

"What do you mean by that, Mother-of-Us-All?" Elrond asks.

"Had we taken on Sauron's forces earlier, only we and our kind would have engaged his minions," T'Pol says. "And alliance between Elves and Men is necessary."

T'Pol looks over to Mt. Doom.

"Besides, my place is by Lord Izanagi's side."

"But mother-" Galadriel begins to say.

"I know. But you know what is going to take place, as the Seers of Cronus has foretold."

T'Pol places a hand on Galadriel's face, who appeared to be comforted by it.

"And where my husband goes, I shall follow," Izanami says defiantly.

Ranma sighs. He had hoped to rescue Usagi and Makoto himself without endangering the others, but with them being so stubborn…

"Then that's that," Elrond says. "But know this: I swear on my life that our family's will forever more be linked."

"Thank you, my good friend," Ranma says, as he places a hand on Elrond's shoulder. For some strange reason, he felt…connected to the young lord…

Elrond nods his head, and begins to pull away. Galadriel lingers a bit before doing the same. And when the two High Elves finally left the scene, Ranma turns to his friends.

"What's the situation, T'Pol?" Ranma says.

"Lord Sauron had employed a pair of _balrog_ to guard his domain, while he deals with the Alliance," T'Pol replies.

"Okay, so…?"

"They are demons that giant, fiery and can fly," Hoshi says flatly.

"Huh. And this is a problem how…?"

"Ranma!" Hoshi says, as she taps Ranma's helmet. "Don't you know what this MEANS?"

"Of course I do. Two demons, right. They can't be any worse than Majin Buu…"

During their extensive stay in Middle Earth, Ranma and all the available warrior gods in the Universe were summoned the New Genesis—located in the Promethean Galaxy, along with its sister planet Apokolips—to deal with the twin threat of the wizard Bibidi and his creation Majin Buu. Both were originally from Apokolips, and wanted to take advantage of the power vacuum left when Apokolips' former ruler, Yuga Khan, became a part of the Wall that separated Reality (the Universe and the Umbra) from the Source-of-All-Creation. Many were killed trying to battle Bibidi and his creation, but were forced to settle eliminating the wizard while sealing Majin Buu on "Earth" (a duplicate of the original planet, but later named "Chikyuu"). The irony is that Ranma would be forced to deal with this menace again—when Bibidi's son Babidi unseals Buu—but this time alongside his adopted child Son Goku as a member of his "Z Warriors"…

"Point, taken," Hoshi says. She then looks at Mt. Doom. "I hope Usagi and Makoto are okay…"

**_Hours time later…_**

"It's okay, Usagi," Makoto says, as she comforted a wounded friend. Sauron had managed to steal her "Starseed" in order to power his "One Ring".

"Makoto…"

And then suddenly-

"SKREEEEE-!" cried a demon.

BOOM!

The force of the blast rocked Sauron's inner sanctum within Mt. Doom. And then something came crashing in and onto the far wall.

THUNK!

A rather large, demon head plunks unto the floor of the far wall. Apparently, it was still smoking.

"Makoto, Usagi!" says a voice.

"Sempai?" Makoto says. "Is that YOU?"

"It is US," T'Pol says flatly, as she, Hoshi and a bloodied Ranma enters the sanctum.

"Is Usagi okay?" Hoshi asks.

"She's…weak, but alive," Makoto says.

"Good," Ranma says, as was about to head out the door.

"Where are you going?" Hoshi ask.

"I got to deal with that other balrog before gets away."

"FORGET about it, Ranma," T'Pol says. "We have to-"

Suddenly, the ground and area shakes…

TING!

"Look!" Hoshi says, as a sealed chalice appears in front of Usagi.

"Elrond and his allies must have defeated Sauron," Ranma says.

The four look on, as Usagi reabsorbs the chalice of the House of Serenity.

"We better hurry out of here," Hoshi says. "Unfortunately, this place is falling apart."

"Maybe…we can do a 'Sailor Teleport'," Makoto suggested.

"It will be tricky thing to pull off, since Sauron's dark magic is skewing our powers," T'Pol says.

"Well, we have to try," Ranma says. "We certainly can't stay here."

Everyone nod in agreement.

Outside, on the fields of Mordor, a dying Sauron senses his foes' actions.

"Oh, no…you will not escape my revenge," Sauron says to himself. "With my last breath, I will send you to the lands of Oblivion-!"

**_Sometime later…_**

"I'm going out to practice my sword work, Mother," says Yosho, as he takes his practice sword out of the weapons case.

"Well, you be careful then," Funaho says, as she gently hugged her only son.

"Mother, I'm just going out to practice."

"I know, I know. But…you are my only son. If something happens to YOU-"

"Yes, I KNOW. Someone else will become the head of the House of Masaki."

"I am glad that you realize this."

Yosho, Crown Prince of Jurai, sighed. He hated being dotted over by his father's first wife, which is why he had enrolled himself at the Royal Academy on a sports scholarship in "Juraian Kendo", along with his best friend Kagato. Sure, he didn't NEED to go through the usual hoops, but Yosho wanted to attend on his own merits. Still, for once, the Prince of Jurai wanted SOME excitement in his life-

CHOOM!

Suddenly, a potent force threw Yosho backwards. He did manage to recover from the shock rather quickly.

Yosho uses his senses to scan the area.

BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!

From the fog, a man stepped forth, crackling with power.

"I don't know who you are, but if you are one of Sauron's allies, you'll pay!" the Izanagi roared.

Although Ranma and his companions did make the jump, they ended up in the Dark Realms of the Umbra, where they spent months fighting there way out. Sauron had suspected that Ranma and the others would try to rescue the Moon Princess, so he made sure that if they managed to escape Mt. Doom, they would end up in Dark Realms instead. Now, after all that time, the crew of the _Icarus_ are freed, but traumatized by that side trip through those hellish realms.

Yosho, with sword in hand, merely sweat drops. Maybe his mother was right about taking life easy after all…

**Next Time: "The Age of Bronze".**


	4. Chapter 4

**SMST: The Mythic Age! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle properties belong to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 4: "The Age of Bronze" (Alpha)  
**

* * *

_**The hero "myth" has always been a part of the human experience, although its interpretation has varied depending on the culture. Cultures that hail from the Eurasian perspective tends to view heroes as those who triumph over evil, while cultures from the Amerind and African perspective tends to view heroes as those who, while suffering at the hands of fate, faced his or her destiny with mature acceptance. Over time, the definition of what it means to be a hero changed, most dominated by a Judeo-Christian perspective of "self-sacrifice" and "redemption", thus the notion of "seeking glory" is seen as being "crass".**_

_**Still, regardless of the reason or circumstances, there is one true axiom in defining what a hero is: one who, in spite the odds, is willing to overcome a challenge with COURAGE.**_

* * *

Lady Makoto Kino sighed, as she looked up into the night sky.

"Is everything okay, big sister?" says a voice from behind.

Makoto turns to see little Ayeka. The young Juraian princess (six years old) and the _senshi_ of Jupiter have been friends for a long time, ever since Makoto and her friends arrived on Jurai years ago. In fact, due to a misunderstanding, Ranma and Ayeka's older brother Yosho had fought against each other over a misunderstanding…until a mysterious goddess showed up an intervened. Since then, Makoto and her companions have been guests of the Royal Family, and even attended school at the Royal Academy together. Unfortunately, a mishap had occurred during an experiment conducted by a friend of theirs, causing them to disappear while Makoto herself was at home at the time.

'Gods, I wish I could have been with Usagi and the others,' Makoto says to herself. She liked living on Jurai, and even adopting their culture for her own benefit. But, no matter the era, she misses Earth."

"Big Sister?"

"Oh?" Makoto says, as she turns towards "Little Sister".

"Is everything okay?"

Makoto smiles.

"It's okay. I just miss Usagi and the others."

"I…wished that I know, Big Sister."

Makoto smiles, as she hugs Ayeka.

"So, how was your day, Ayeka?"

"Bad!"

"Why bad?"

"Because of that mean girl who was in the garden, that's why!"

The young princess was actually referring to Washu's "daughter" Ryoko, who was made from combining her cells with that of a metamorphic creature called a "Masu". In fact, these creatures made it possible to create the "cabbit" (half-cat/half-rabbit) species, thanks to a science project that Washu and her then-science partner Usagi had conducted at the Royal Academy. The difference between a metamorph and xenomorph, is that metamorphs can become ANYTHING, while xenomorphs can only adopt the characteristics of other species.

"Ayeka, we should be willing to share things."

"Really?"

"Really. Maybe the girl was lonely, and wanted a place to play."

"Oh, I didn't know…"

"It's okay. But remember, someday, you could meet this girl again."

"I promise to be nice, big sister!" Ayeka says, as she hugs Makoto.

"I'm sure your will."

After Ayeka leaves, Makoto takes her wrist bracelet.

"Washu, you wouldn't believe what happened earlier today with Ayeka," Makoto says, as she speaks into her bracelet.

"I know," Washu replied, as Makoto hears her voice emanating from the bracelet. "Ryoko told me."

"Funny that those two remind me of friends of mine from my home era-"

Just then, Prince Yosho comes running out of the palace and into the gardens.

"Makoto! Makoto!"

"What is it, Yosho?" Makoto asks.

"They're back."

"Who?"

"Ranma and the others!"

Makoto smiles, as tears of joy fell from her eyes.

**_Some time later…_**

"…So here we are, caught up in a series of civil wars in a galaxy far, far away, and yet managed to eek out decent lives," Usagi says, as she takes a drink from her glass of water. "But…it was worth it."

"But you did see Ami?" Makoto asks. She was amazed by the stories she was told by Usagi and the others of their experience. Makoto honestly never thought that her friend could become some kind of military commander.

"Seen her? She was there along with the rest of us," Usagi says, as she gets up from her seat to look outside the palace. "I…I'm just that I was able to bring her back to life when she had been killed by the bastard General Grievous. But…at least she returned to the future."

Usagi turns to Makoto.

"Do…do you know when you are suppose to leave?"

"I'm not sure," Makoto replies. "Setsuna said that when a portal appears, it would be time to leave. So far…nothing."

"Well, as long as you are here, being in exile is worth it."

"What makes you think that you are in exile?"

"Because when Minako was my companion, something prevented me and the others from entering the portal. But…whatever."

"I'm sure someday you'll go back to the future. Maybe…you'll come back with me."

"Considering there are THREE other Sailor Scouts I haven't run across, I seriously doubt it."

**_Meanwhile…_**

BLAM!

Ranma deftly block the attack, after predicting that his sparring buddy Yosho was using a feint.

"Just because I haven't been around in a while, that doesn't mean I didn't continue to hone my skills, Yosho," Ranma says with a smile, as he pushes back his old friend.

"I can see that," Yosho says, as he pushes Ranma away with his "lightsword", which he has named "Tenchi". "You've definitely improved your skills."

"I had no choice," Ranma says, as he twirls around his "lightsaber".

"Well, from what you told me about that 'Darth Vader' person, I'm not surprised."

For a moment, the two friends stood very still.

"Draw?" Ranma offered.

"Draw, it is then," Yosho says, as both men saluted before deactivating their respective energy-based weapons.

Hzzzz-SNAP!

"You've certainly changed, Ranma," Yosho says, as he summons a serving robot to serve fresh nectar juice. "The last time we sparred, you wanted to press for a complete win."

"Well, things change," Ranma says. "Plus, I rather think of the big picture."

"Oh, it's because of this…Force stuff you mentioned?"

"Partially. But after fighting for thirty-five cycles straight in one form or another, it gets…tedious."

"I suppose so…"

"And besides, I don't think Kagato wants me around, after I defeated him in the championship at graduation day."

"But…that was a long time ago."

"Trust me, people can hold grudges against someone for LESS worthy reasons."

"I see. Um, is it true that you are returning to Earth soon?"

"Well, those people we ran into on Altair need a home, since the rest of their kin went off to some place else. So, Earth it is. But I'm sure a few would want to stay here on Jurai."

"So much for an attempt at peace making with that Ori faction."

"Unfortunately, dogma drives these things…"

**_Some time later…_**

"Meowww!" Tho-Ohki yowled in delight, as he glided above the ocean waters of the Mediterranean. Normally, Ranma and the others would simply elect to take a boat, in order to move about incognito, but, unfortunately, the sea god Poseidon, brother of Lord Zeus of the Olympians, was being a bit of a jerk at the moment. All Ranma did was fend off his advances when he, as a girl, was fishing for squid in the Aegean Sea. Actually, it was an attempted sexual assault, which was responded to when Ranma used his mastery of the Force to electrify him. Of course, Ranma would learn NOT to use "Force Electrocution" while in water, but it felt good to humble a god.

Since then, Ranma was avoiding the oceans like a plague, at least until Poseidon gets over his anger at him.

"We're almost here," Usagi says, as she pilots her cabbit to the outskirts of city-state of Thessaly. Since returning to Earth, Usagi and the others had been inducted into the Amazon nation. In fact, they were all, much to Ranma's chagrin, "Amazon Princesses". In fact, the Amzons loved Ranma for being a girl half the time, since they saw females as the superior gender. In fact, the crew of the _Icarus_ would not know until later that they all were used as the templates for the Amazons. Apparently, while chasing Uruk-hai towards the East, Ranma, Usagi and the others stopped at a lake near in Asia Minor and bathed in its waters. The gods Ares and Aphrodite wanted to prove that love and war can live in harmony, and so they created fifty "daughters" from the same lake that the crew of the Icarus had just used. That is why Hippolyta looked like Usagi (but with black hair), while her sister Antiope looked like Ranma-can (but with blond hair). But such a revelation was far off…

"Why do we have to be here again?" Hoshi asks.

"Well, thanks to Zeus, he said that if we help this Jason guy, he'd get 'Sea-man' to back off a bit."

"You mean, 'Poseidon'," T'Pol corrects.

"Yeah, that's what I said."

Makoto merely giggles at the innuendo.

"I don't want you guys get affected by a beef I have with some wannabe god," Ranma says. "And besides, I'm curious about the competition."

"Well, technically, most, if not all of the competitors were 'sired' or 'borne' by the Olympians," Usagi says. "I can't believe how…sexual these people are."

"Tell me about it. Unfortunately, I had to deal with such a farce first hand…"

**_Sometime later…_**

The crew of _The Argo_ was trying to row their vessel quickly, as the cliffs began to come together. These cliffs separated the Aegean Sea from what will be known as "The Black Sea".

"Row, my brothers!" Jason yelled.

Usagi looked over to Atalanta, as she bangs the rhythm drums. She was glad that Hoshi and T'Pol were safe back in Thessaly while taking care of Tho-Ohki. Atlanta nods her head, and then looked over to her new friend Makoto, as the pair continued to row with the rest of the legendary heroes. Atalanta, who was supposedly raised by bears, was considered to be "the female Herakles"…and a master hunter in her own right. Originally, Poseidon was supposed to help the Argo pass through. Unfortunately, upon recognizing Ranma, he changed his mind. However-

"How strong are you, Herakles?" Ranma asked.

"I don't know, but I have the strength of the gods, my friend," Herakles replied.

"Good," Ranma says, as gathered a long rope. "Tie this around your waist."

"Okay," Herakles says.

"Now, hang on."

"What-?" Herakles says, as Ranma picks up the scion of Zeus, and-

"Yahhhhhhh-!"

Ranma tosses Herakles to the end of one side of the cliffs.

"Atalanta!" Ranma called. "I need your help…"

A moment later, Atalanta was on the end of the other side of the cliffs with the other end of the rope. Ranma made sure that middle part of the rope was tied to bow of the ship.

"Pull!" Ranma yelled.

Using their respective strengths, Hercules and Atalanta pulled the Argo, causing it to speed up…

THOOM!

And just in time.

"Well, done, Ranma," Jason says, as he pats Ranma on the back. "I guess I was wrong about your…judgment, especially after you dealt with the Colossus."

"Ah, it's nothing," Ranma says. "I'm just glad that you let my friends come with me…"

_**Years later…**_

"This is the most asinine plan EVER," Ranma scoffs, as he, Odysseus, Odysseus' men, Usagi and her fellow Amazons waited for the trap to be sprung.

It's been ten years since the Trojan War began, over a bet and a pretty face. Odysseus, who was a fellow _Argonaut_, had asked Ranma and the other fellow crewmembers for help.

"Ranma's right," Makoto says, as she had her sword ready. "This seems pretty dumb."

"I'll have you KNOW that the Trojans will appreciate this my 'gift'," Odysseus says, referring to the fact that he had built a giant, wooden horse as a means of sneaking into the city of Troy.

"As long as we make them pay for what happened to Achilles, I don't care!" Usagi says.

Ranma looks at his friend and sighs. He should have known the man whose good looks and courage would win over Usagi's gentle heart. But, one poison arrow later, that gentle heart turned to hate.

"Well, as long as this war ends, I'm fine with this 'plan'," Ranma says. "And once THAT happens, we can all go back to Ithica to rest."

Unfortunately, Poseidon would use Odysseus lack of respect for the gods to get even with Ranma, by sending them all on a ten-year island-hopping journey.

**Tbc.**


	5. Chapter 5

**SMST: The Mythic Age! – By DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principle properties belong to me.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 5: "Age of Bronze" (Omega)**

* * *

_**Heroes come in all shapes and sizes…including genders. Female heroes, however, tend to be the victims who manage to over come the circumstances of their existence. Atalanta the Brave overcame her gender by being stronger than her male peers. Ariadne challenged the gods themselves with her skills of weaving, and faced those consequences head on. And then there was the so-called "Warrior Princess" known as Xena of Amphipolis, whose quest for redemption could only be matched by her awesome skills in combat.**_

_**Usagi and her companions had met Xena shortly after their return to Earth from the alien world of Jurai. Back then, the future warrior princess was the daughter of a tavern owner, and lived an idyllic life, until a warlord named Cortese came in to town and nearly destroyed everything that Xena knew. The irony was that had Usagi and her friends not had left the village early, the warlord would have been defeated then and there. Unfortunately, Xena would begin her "descent" into the life of a warlord herself. Had it not been for the mercy of Herakles and the gentleness of Gabrielle the Bard (of Potidaea), Xena would have become the Destroyer of Nations.**_

_**Regardless, Xena's life would become very much intertwined with the lives of the lost crew of The Icarus, both before AND after that quest for redemption…**_

* * *

_**Sometime before the fabled quest of Jason and the Argonauts…**_

CLANG!

"Not bad," Usagi says, as her sword stroke was blocked by Xena's reversal block. "You're getting good at this…and THAT particular technique to me a while to learn, too."

"Thanks," Xena says, as pushed Usagi away before rounding on her "opponent". "You…you think I'll get good at this?"

"Of course," Usagi says, as she press her attack. "Once you've mastered the basics, the next thing you do is to seek other masters while gaining experience. In fact, I recommend that you visit my Amazon sister for more training…"

Xena nods her head. In the back of her mind, Cortese needs to pay for what he did to her family and village. For now, she needs to master the basics….

_**During Xena's days as a pirate…**_

"Xena, I don't trust that guy," Ranma says, as he sees Xena's Roman captive disembark on the outskirts of Roma.

Xena turns to her old friend.

"What makes you say that?"

"That guy is too…smooth. I think you are looking at the situation with your heart instead of your head."

"What? You're judging me now?"

"If I was, I would have said something about your activities…as a pirate."

Ranma glances over the pirate crew, and waves his hand.

"Arrrgh!" the pirates say with enthusiasm, as they all waved in return.

"Look, all I'm saying is that you should be CAREFUL. Okay?"

"Look, trust me for once, Ranma," Xena says, as she waves Julius Caesar good-bye. "I mean, what could possibly go round with trusting someone you love?"

**_When Xena becomes the Warrior Princess…_**

"Hold still," Hoshi says, as she applied the right pressure points to Xena's bum leg.

CRACK!

"Ow!" Xena says. "You do not have to be rough, you know."

"And you do not need to engage in kidnapping, either."

"Well, it is a living," Xena says. "Do you think Madame Lao Ma is going to give me…sanctuary here in Qin?"

"Ranma…is working on it," Hoshi says with embarrassment."

"Oh, I see…"

**_After meeting Herakles…_**

"Danu, take the baby back to his parents," Hercules says, as he hands the child over to the Vulcan.

T'Pol nods her head, as she takes the child in hand. During one of Xena's raids, a child was found. Out of a sense of loss of her own child Solan, Xena kept him.

At the time T'Pol was being escorted to Athens as a means of setting up the trade routes between Northern lands of Europa, as part of her final act as a representative of the Elves. Earlier that year, it was decided that the Elves would leave the world of men for good. Unfortunately, there were plenty of Sauron's minions that wanted revenge over their master's demise, and it was coincidence that Iolus, Herakle's friend (and sidekick), got involved and in trouble with Xena. Originally, Xena wanted to kill Herakles in order to receive a boon from Ares (her patron), but failed in the attempt. Subsequently, her army lost respect for her because of this…

"What should I do with HER?" Herakles says.

"She is a friend of Ranma and the others," T'Pol says, as she observes Xena trying to look away. "Show some…consideration for that fact."

"I understand," Hercules says.

Xena looks at the scion of Zeus, wonder what was to come to her…

**_When Xena met Gabrielle…_**

"Oh, dear," Makoto said to herself, as she ran through the forest. Ranma wanted her to wait for him and Usagi, so that they can deal with the warlord Draco's raiding party. However, as soon as she had learned that the raid on Potidaea has already started, Makoto goes on ahead.

Upon arriving at the scene of the conflict, Makoto sees that Draco's men had captured some young females. She gets ready to fight, when-

"Aiyiaiyiaiyi-HA!"

Xena, dressed in light-tan garments, tumbles through the air with her sword, and begins to fight off Draco. Amazingly, one of the kidnapped girls began to fight back as well…with her staff.

'Good,' Makoto says to herself, as she prepares to attack the men herself. 'Xena's here…'

And thus the legend of Xena, the Warrior Princess begins. In the years since, each one of the lost crew of the _Icarus_ would influence the warrior, as Xena sought redemption for her sins. So strong was this influence that when Xena died for good, she would be reborn as Xenako, the daughter of Ranma and Gabrielle the Bard (Xena's best friend). Later, she would become the Olympian goddess of war, after Ares supplants Lord Pluto's authority as the god of the underworld (though he would continue to live a simply "the god of the dead"). In modern times, Xenako would become a member of the superhero team known as…the Avengers…

**_Now…_**

BLAM!

Xenako traded blows with the latest version of the android "Ultron", a creation of Dr. Henry Pym, the once and future "Giant Man"…as shockwaves could be felt from miles around the city of New York. Ultron believed that carbon-based lifeforms should be culled. This latest version of Ultron was that of a silver-skinned female based upon the image Pym's wife Janet Van Dyne, also known as the miniaturized heroine "Wasp".

"God or not, I shall destroy you," Ultron says with an eerie calm.

"Right," Xenako says, as she applied some Amazon fighting techniques. She knew that Ultron can survive her blows, but Xenako needed to delay the droid just long enough to-"

THOOM!

The Sentry (yellow/blue costume with long blond hair), the latest Alpha-class hero to walk in the footsteps of his predecessors Superman, Captain Atom, Captain Marvel, Captain Shazam, Mighty Atom, Mr. Majestic, The Apollo, etc. arrives…by driving Ultron into the ground as he lands on top of the construct. The Sentry had the power of "a million exploding suns", which makes him a threat to Ultron.

"I'm here," Sentry says. "Let's wrap this up."

Xenako nods her head, as she continues to fight for the notion that it is right, not might, that makes the difference.

High above the fray, the masked shinobi "Ronin" and his wife "Thordis" (the Lord of Asgard) view the actions from above.

"You think Xenako needs help?" Ranma asked, as he munches on poki sticks, with his mask partly exposed.

"Probably not," Usagi says, as she observes the battle. "But, we did promise Minako that we'll always look after her daughter."

It turned out that Minako ("Sailor Venus") Aino was the reincarnation of Gabrielle the Bard.

"Hey, she's MY daughter, too, you know."

"Of, course, Ranma…of course."

**Next time: "The Age of Iron" (aka "Knights of the Round Table").**


	6. Chapter 6

SMST: The Mythic Age! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle properties belong to me. 

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

Special note: The following is NOT to be seen as anything more than an element for story purposes, and is not intended to offend anyone.

* * *

Part 6: "The Age of Iron".

* * *

The rise and fall of "Pax Roma" could be seen as the preamble to the decline of the Mythic Age. Certainly, monotheistic cults began to spring up all over the so-called "known world". This is NOT to say that cults in and of them selves are wrong. In fact, cults that survive can evolve into full-fledge religious traditions. However, more times than not, the rise of cults in the shadow of Empires were harbingers of great change, positive and negative. 

With the death of the Warrior Princess Xena, and the subsequent departure of the Olympians and the other "New Gods" from the mortal planes, the lost crew of the Icarus began to find themselves…listless. There were no more gods to parry, nor were there monsters to fight. However, there were plenty of warlords and barbarians that needed to defend themselves against. So, in that regard, Ranma Saotome became a Centurion in the service of the Roman Empire. Interestingly, his start in his new career began with a death…

* * *

Ranma stood at attention, as the bodies of those convicted and sentenced by Pontius Pilate's edict were taken down from their respective crosses. All day, he felt a great shift within the ether, especially as one particular figure died: Yeshua of Nazareth, known as "Jesus Christ" to the Modern world. For Ranma, he has seen too many things, experiences a lot of things to NOT believe that this radical rabbi is not who he claims to be. However, he is not one to worship anyone or any being, no matter how "potent". In fact, he himself was once a god, and has dealt with omnipotent beings before (example: "The Q Continuum"). Still, Ranma did have it within himself to respect tradition, so long as said tradition does not intrinsically hinder one's personal development. And for the most part, Ranma is able to separate religious dogma and politics from spiritual growth. After all, he would not be a potent "chi master" if he did not take in the infinite possibilities in the Universe…and beyond. 

At least the day could not get any weirder, especially after shooing away a minor demon and some thief earlier. And strangely, only Ranma caught the two, after the thief filled a weird-looking, thick key with the blood of Yeshua. He wasn't sure exactly what was going on at that time, but later Ranma would learn that the so-called "key" was in fact a powerful artifact—seven in all—that literally was the key to the Universe. The thief, named "Sirach", would become the first of so-called "Demon Knights", male and female _guardians_ who were dedicated in protecting The Key from the demons known as "collectors". And although the demon knights are blessed with longevity and the experiences of past possessors, they live a horrible state of being constantly pursued. And only when seven stars, tattooed on the guardian's hand, are aligned, can a successor be chosen. Unfortunately, the process always means certain death for the previous guardian and seven people around him or her. In the Modern Age, Ranma would be present to protect a girl named Jeryline long enough to become that era's demon knight…

"Hey, Ranmius," says a voice.

Ranma snapped to attention, as the garrison stepped forth.

"Interesting day, was it not?" asked Marcellus. He was carrying the robes and crown of thorns that was once worn by one of the executed prisoners.

"I still say that these…deaths were unnecessary," Ranma says. "Marcellus was a better candidate."

"Does not matter," Marcellus replies. "Pilate gave the people two choices, and they though the Nazarene was the more troublesome of the two. At least I understand Barabbas being more popular, since he, according to King Herod's priests, was not an apostate to the Hebrews."

"Humph."

"Regardless, the deed is done. Now, we have to make sure that the Nazarene's followers do not steal his body."

"What do you mean?"

"Word on the street is that the Nazarene will rise from the dead in three days. I want you to taken a few men to guard his tomb, once his family seals the corpse."

Marcellus then hands him his spear.

"What's this for?" Ranma asked.

"It's your lance, remember?"

"You used MY lance to kill-"

"Calm down, Ranmius. It is no big deal."

"Yeah, right…"

For three days and three nights, Ranma and his squad guarded the tomb that held the remains of the Nazarene. Even though there was a standing order to execute anyone who breaks ranks, Ranma did not enforce that rule.

"…And so my buddy Cassius is going to be assigned to the barracks in Britannia, when my assignment," Marcius says, as he and the other members of the squad drank their brew in front of a fire.

"I hear that it is a tough assignment," Atilius says. He then turns to Ranma. "Didn't you tell me that you've been to Britannia before, Ranmius?"

"Briefly," Ranma says. "I have friends who live amongst the Celts."

"That's funny," Marcius interjects. "You look more like a Easterling."

"I get around. But I do want to move there after I fulfill my stint here and in Rome."

"Good luck," Tullius says jokingly. "I don't think your wife would want to be so far from her people."

"Just because Shoshana is Hebrew, that doesn't mean she would be opposed to moving."

"If that's the case, it's because her _tribe_ don't like the fact that she's a follower of the teachings of THIS man," Tullius says, as he points to the tomb that he and his friends were guarding. "Like doing will prove any good to her or anyone else-"

Ranma suddenly snapped to attention, and turns his head the tomb. He felt a power within that tomb, and it was getting stronger…

'Could this man be an…Immortal?' Ranma thought to himself. He has met many such kinds in the past, including his close friend Methos. But the energy signature was too great to be a new Immortal…

"Everyone, leave," Ranma says, as he gets up with his lance. Unknown to Ranma at the time, his lance, used to kill Yeshua, would be imbued with the power to destroy the living embodiment of the wraith of God known as "The Specter". Unfortunately, it would be found in the hands of a madman named Adolph Hitler, and be used to ward of ALL mystically inclined "metahumans" (and those who are particularly susceptible to "magic", like Superman) during the second "World War". Apparently, Hitler's "Gegengheist Gruppe" (or "Counter-Ghost Group", which was the paramilitary wing of the Thule Society) managed to raid one of Ranma's "storage crypts" in Northern Italy and found the Holy Lance for Hitler's purpose. It will only be after the war that Ranma would get his lance back.

"But-"

"NOW!"

And suddenly, the ground began to shake, as the stone door that was the tomb of the Nazarene opens up, causing Ranma's men to scatter into the night.

Ranma was never afraid of anything, save for having a phobia involving water and cats. So, for him, for the man who looked into the face of Oblivion, the only thing Ranma could say was-

"My god…it's…it's full of stars…"

The next morning, Shoshana and her neighbor Mary Magdalene were heading for the tomb of their spiritual teacher. Somehow, the air seemed crispier than usual.

"I'm glad that we are doing this," Shoshana says, as she carries bundles of food. "We can feed Ranma and his friends, and wash our teacher's remains."

"Yes, we can," says Mary. "I just wish Mother Mary and her son James could be here with us to…do this-"

"Ranmus?" Shoshana called out, as she sees that Ranma was just…sitting on a rock not far from the tomb. What was startling was that Ranma's hair was white.

"Huh?" Ranma says, as he turns towards his young wife.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I am," Ranma says, as he gets up. "I better tell Marcellus that the Nazarene…is gone."

"Gone?" Mary asked.

"Go see for yourself," Ranma says.

Quickly, Mary rushes to the tomb, while Shoshana comforts her husband. All Ranma did was wonder if he'll see the Nazarene again.

Meanwhile…

Usagi got up in the morning as she usually did: gather eggs for breakfast for the morning meal, and tend the gardens that she shared with Ranma and his wife Shoshana. Point of fact, it was weird that her friend was willing to get into another relationship so soon after Gabrielle's death. Then again, Ranma tend to…think with his heart instead of his head. And since Hoshi didn't mind Ranma taking another wife, then it should be no problem. Having more than one wife was the norm, not the exception in this era…

As Usagi tended her fields, she felt a strong presence. She then immediately looked up from her work.

"Who's there?" Usagi called out.

"Hello, Usagi," says a familiar man.

Usagi frowned.

"Master Yeshua?" Usagi asked. "I…I had thought-"

"Yes, my child," Yeshua says, as he lowers the hood of his white cloak. "In a short while, I will return to my Father. However, I would like to…have breakfast."

"Sure," Usagi says, as she puts aside her hoe. Her senses was telling her that Yeshua had become something more…

For a while, Usagi and Yeshua ate in silence.

"This is…awkward, Master Yeshua," Usagi ventured to say. "I knew that you were special, but-"

"To be honest, even I had my doubts about my own worth in my Father's 'master plan'," Yeshua. "When I prayed to my Father for strength, I had to be sure that my impending death at the hands of the Romans would inspire others to a new…potential. Death can be…a liberating experience."

"So, what are you going to do now, master?"

"I will visit my family and my disciples before returning to my Father, of course."

Yeshua neatly places his spoon by the side of the bowl.

"That was delicious," Yeshua says. "You are a very special person, as well as a child of Destiny. The future…will be in good hands."

"Thank you, master," Usagi says, as she blushes. As she leans on the table, she accidentally drops her own spoon.

CLATTER!

"Sorry about that," Usagi says, as she stoops down to pick up the spoon. "I can be clumsy sometimes-"

Usagi looks up to see that Yeshua was gone.

"Huh," Usagi says to herself. "I wonder if I will see Master Yeshua again…"

Present day…

"…And now I present this next track to my good friends, Ranma and Usagi," says DJ Jesus (pronounced "Hey-sus" in the Spanish vernacular). "You're the king and queen of my fairy-tale book."

Ranma had taken Usagi out on the town, which means that there was NO city in the world was impossible to travel to. This evening, the two were visiting a club in San Francisco where Yeshua was performing in his current guise.

"It's hard to believe Master Yeshua has changed so much," Usagi says.

"Tell me about it," Ranma replied, as he sipped his drink. "I had thought that he liked doing his cable access program back in South Park County, Colorado. And now…he's a DJ?"

"It's probably a necessity for him," Usagi says, as she relaxed in Ranma's arm. "You know, it is his way of getting his message out to the masses, without being restricted by religious dogma."

"Speaking of which, did you know Bethany's daughter Marie is attending high school, now?"

Thanks to a misadventure involve a distant relative of Yeshua, a black 13th apostle named "Rufus", two foul-mouth "prophets", an exiled muse named "Serendipity", two Fallen angels, a rogue demon wanting to cause the end of the word based upon a misconstrued religious edict and a supreme deity who likes to play "stickball" on the Jersey shore, a new scion was born. This child was the direct descendant of God...which was miraculous considering that God was a woman at the time of Marie's conception. The Saotome's involvement stemmed from the fact that Ranma's wife Shoshona was the daughter of Mary (the mother of Yeshua) and Joseph (Yeshua's step-father). Thus, by familial ties, the Saotomes were bound to protect the Last Scion. And exiled to Wisconsin or not, Fallen angels, such as Bartleby and Loki, were no easy matter to deal with. Thankfully, the archangel "Tess" and her trainee "Monica" had come to the Saotomes to request their help, as well as give them insights on how to deal with Barnaby and Loki...on behest of the voice of god named Metatron. Everyone involved were just glad there was a resolution to the entire affair.

At least the Saotomes get Christmas and Easter cards from Bethany every year, which is how they keep tabs on her and her daughter Marie.

"GET OUT," Usagi says with a smile on her face. "I knew that the Last Scion was smart, but to attend secondary school at the age of seven…well, that's impressive."

"Hey, guys!" says a red-haired girl with Lisa Loeb glasses, green eyes, short red hair…and tiny horns on her head.

Ranma and Usagi both look up at the girl. They just hope that DJ Jesus' girl friend was not the Anti-Christ, in spite of the fact that her father was the Devil. Or, as Satan preferred, "Lou Siffer" on Earth (since he's the owner of a Mexican eatery in town). They already had to deal with two other "Anti-Christs" already. Then again, the girl did fight alongside her boyfriend in the Immateria…also called "Imagination Land" by the skeptics. Actually, it can't REALLY be called Imagination Land if one gets stabbed…by an evil "Christmas Critter", like Ranma had been. Too bad Kurt Russell was not so fortunate to escape like Ranma and the others…

Anyway, the Saotomes did like Lucy, and hoped that she was truly on the side of angels…so-to-speak.

"Hey," Usagi says. "I'm glad that you can make it."

"Yeah, didn't you say that you had a run in with the Special Clergy, when I spoke with you earlier?" Ranma asks.

The Special Clergy were a team of inept members of the Roman Catholic Church—two Special Fathers and one Special Sister—who were dedicated to killing the Anti-Christ. Fortunately…

"Actually, they're not TOO bad, once you get to know them," Lucy says.

"Well, that Special Sister scares me out of ALL of them," Usagi says. "With her being mainly and all…"

And with that, everyone enjoys more tracks from the would-be messiah, who was, at the moment, more than a DJ…but less than a DJ.

**Tbc.**


	7. Chapter 7

**SMST: The Mythic Age! – BY DS Wynne**

* * *

**Disclaimer: None of the principal characters and concepts belongs to ME.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 7: "The Age of Iron" (Beta)**

* * *

It is said that when empires "fall", such an occurrence can come about by way of fire, or by way of darkness, such as when the Mayan's great civilization had simply collapsed for no rhyme or reason. Other times, an empire can fall through conflict, as other more ruthless "competitors" emerge victorious decisively, such as when the Greeks destroyed the Trojans with the use of guile. And then there was the civilization of the Romans, which died over a long period of time, thanks to the likes of Caligula and Nero. Their excesses allowed the empire to be destroyed from without and within. And yet, with the rise of Christianity, the language, culture and history of those days would persevere, even to serve as "object lessons" of the dangers of excess. 

However, the concerns of Ranma Saotome, Usagi Tsukino, Hoshi Sato, T'Pol of Vulcan and Makoto Kino deal with none of that, for they had a higher purpose in mind…

* * *

**70 AD.**

Ranma shook his head, as he stood perched over the hillside looking down into Jerusalem. The Roman general "Titus" had ordered the city to be burned to the ground, which was standard policy of the Romans whenever a "client state" openly rebelled one-too many times. And the only reason why Ranma even knew about it was because of his Antonius. Antonius was the only child between himself and his late wife Shoshana, who died during an illness when Antonius was a young child. The irony was that Shoshana could have survived the illness, but chose to risk her health in order to save others with her skills as a Healer in her community. Later, at Shoshana's request, Ranma took Antonius to live with his mother's family. Thankfully, Ranma was around when Antonius' curse became active, and had taught his son how to control the curse…

Ranma stares at the flaming city, until he sensed a familiar presence.

"You have the Ark?" Ranma says, as he turns around.

"Yes, Father," Antonius says, as he and his companions carried a large, wooden crate with long wooden poles. With the help of the priests of the Temple of Solomon, Antonius and Usagi were able to secure the Ark of the Covenant, as well as other sacred Temple artifacts, for safe keeping.

"It was not easy, Ranma," Usagi says, as she checked to make sure that the Ark was secured within its container. "Titus has given a standing order that NOTHING was to be left unscathed."

The concern was that what was developed in the ancient world would soon be lost, even as province after province within the Roman Empire began to openly rebel. Unfortunately, as Rome began its crackdown, there was a risk that priceless artifacts could go the way of the torch.

"T'Pol and Hoshi will receive you at THIS location," Ranma says, as he gives his son a scroll. "Once you give this to them, they'll know what to do next."

Ranma then gets on his high horse.

"In the mean time, I have to go to Pompeii, and rendezvous with Makoto. She's supposed to be returning from Asia Minor, after she fulfills her duties with the other 'Sisters of Hippolyta' contingent."

The so-called "Sisters of Hippolyta" were Amazons who neither followed the legendary Queen Hippolyta to "Paradise Island", nor sought vengeance like Queen Antipoe—the sister of Hippolyta—and her followers did. Essentially, they are caretakers of the site of where the first city of the Amazon nation once was: Themiscyria. Although Ranma and the others were Amazons themselves, their other obligations keep them from being more involved in Amazon affairs than they want to be.

"Very well," Usagi says, as she takes Ranma's hand and squeezes it in support. "As soon as the artifacts are secured in Alexandria, we'll meet you there as well."

"Good," Ranma says, as he begins to leave.

"Father?"

Ranma turns back to his son.

"Mother did not blame you for being away a lot," Antonius says.

Ranma simply nods his head, before galloping northward.

**79 AD.**

RUMBLE!

The sudden eruption of Mt. Vesuvius took even Ranma by surprise, particularly because Ranma and the gang were attending yet another party (thanks to an invitation of their friend General Lucius Cornelius Divius…the future master vampire Lucius LaCroix of the Ventrue clan). And although it was too late to save the city, at least they can keep the disaster from spreading to the rest of the peninsula.

"Are the families from the lower quarter taken care of?" Ranma says, as he used a combination of jutsus to redirect the flow of lava and ash away from the main town square.

"Makoto is taking care of it," Usagi says, as she drew heat from the lava. "I just wish that we could have done something about this. But, what I want to know is how Vesuvius erupted in the first place?"

"Hoshi told me that two Immortals fought at the Temple of Jupiter," Ranma says, as he produced enough water to 'freeze' the lava flow in place. "It's a good thing she decided to go to the theater instead of hanging out with US."

"That is…insane!" Usagi replied, as she slammed her foot on the ground, causing a fissure to open up. This allowed the excess lava to flow into the ground. "Everyone KNOWS that if a Quickening occurs on holy ground, the elements go wild."

"Well, it's too late for that…and this city," Ranma says, as he used his 'Dragon Rising Ascension' to cut a path through the tumbling ash, for them to clear out of the vicinity of the volcano's path of destruction. "We get Hoshi, Makoto, Lucius and let's get the heck out of here!"

Usagi nods her head, as she followed her best friend out of harm's way. Ever since they began this strange journey, she has depended on Ranma for her strength, whether as a close confidant or a lover.

A short time later, Ranma and Usagi arrive at Lucius central estate.

"Lucius!" Usagi called out, as the ground continued to shake. Hoshi was already safe with some of the survivors of the city, so it was now time to find their friends. "Makoto!"

"Wait," Ranma says, as he suddenly stops. The hair on the back of his neck began to prickle.

"There's something wrong happening here…"

The two enter the inner chambers of the residence to find a pre-teen girl gnawing the neck of their friend Makoto.

"Divia?" Usagi says with caution.

The blond haired girl looks up from her meal to bare her fangs, as her eyes glowed a strange greenish, orange-red hue.

"Usagi, stay back," Ranma says. "Divia, what are you doing?"

"My daughter is feeding, of course," Lucius says, as he steps out of the shadows. He, like his daughter, had the same look.

Ranma examines his friend's aura. It looked different, as if there was a shadow within his soul…

"Lucius, you have the look of those…'Bacchi'," Usagi says.

Contrary to popular belief, Bacchus and Dionysus were two related, but different Olympian gods. While Dionysus represented joyful merriment, Bacchus represents dark seduction and hedonistic violence. In fact, Nero and Caligula were Bacchus' acolytes. Worse, Bacchus can seduce women into becoming _bacchi_, who can infect other women into becoming bacchi. In fact, the Bacchi, succubi and other vampiric species were related in one form of another. Officially, Usagi and the others have never met vampires before…at least, not knowingly.

"No, I am of another kind," Lucius says as he goes to his daughter's side.

"Was THIS your doing, General?" Ranma asked, as he prepped his mind for action.

"No…it was my daughter's. Funny how it was a child that turned me into something much more."

Lucius guided Divia away from Makoto's unconscious form.

"Until next time, my friends," Lucius says, as he and his daughter suddenly took off into the night sky.

"We better hurry," Ranma says, as he and Usagi went over to Makoto.

"She's alive…but barely," Usagi says, after a quick check.

Ranma nods his head. He just hoped that Makoto was not going to be infected by whatever turned Lucius and his daughter into monsters.

**80 AD.**

"Eeeeeerrrgh!" grunts a short man with a blond mustache and wing helm, as he sets the large ore into the furnace.

KLONK!

"Thanks, Asterix," Ranma says, as he performed a fire-style jutsus.

FWOOSH!

"Boy, your people musta be as special as mine, Ranmix," the man says. "Care for some honey mead?"

"Soon as I get this ore melted, I'll take you up on yer offer," Ranma says. "I just hope that your friend is okay."

"Obelix? That friend of mine is so dense that if the entire world fell on him, it would seem like a _scratch_."

"I guess so."

"So, what do you need this metal for?"

"A friend in Britannia wants me to acquire raw material for a new sword," Ranma says, as he stokes the flames. "And he wants to use this sword as a symbol for something great…or some junk like that. And it's a good thing that this 'rock' fell from the skies last night."

"So…this thing you had me carry is a gift from the gods?"

"Who knows, but I know that ore this rare comes once in a life time…"

Meanwhile… 

In a secluded hut near the coasts of Brittany, Usagi and Hoshi were trying to attend to their sick friend.

"Poor dear," Hoshi says, as she takes a washcloth to wipe the sweat from Makoto's forehead. She then turns to Usagi.

"Are you sure you can't do anymore for Makoto?"

"My powers are…limited," Usagi says, as she fixed the special herbal tea. "I can get rid of the evil within Makoto, but there is some psychological damage that Divia inflicted on her. We'll need T'Pol's help to take care of THAT part of her illness, since there is very little use of our Bene Gesserit and my own Jedi training in this case."

"Ah, the Vulcan mind-meld," Hoshi says with a nod.

"Right. Makoto was not lucky to have the same mental discipline training that you, I, T'Pol and even Ranma had, but for sure, T'Pol is better than all of us combined."

Usagi goes over to Makoto and Hoshi with Makoto's tea.

"The only thing we can do is keep Makoto comfortable until we make it back to Britannia-"

KNOCK-KNOCK!

Hoshi and Usagi turn to look at each other, before looking at the door.

"Who is it?" Hoshi says, as she gets up to open the door.

Standing at the doorway was an old friend of Usagi's. In fact, this friend was a student of hers.

"Good morning, Lady Hoshi," says the friend. "Danu sent me to escort you and your companions to her realm with…your patient, since I wanted to inspect Lord Ranmax's work here in Brittany."

Usagi smiles upon hearing this. She was glad that Merlin Ambrosius, fellow magus, was here to help.

**Tbc.**


	8. Chapter 8

SMST: The Mythic Age! – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: None of the principle characters and situations belongs to ME.

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 8: "The Age of Iron" (Gamma)

* * *

Before the rise of the Renaissance Era, and before the so-called Dark Age—which was a Euro-centric connation, especially since the human condition was alive with activity elsewhere on planet Earth—there were tales of men who fought for the belief that it was right, not might, that made the world a better place. To be sure, it would not be surprising that this philosophy has roots in ancient Greece, which would later be spread—by conquest, ironically—by "Pax Roma". Certainly, when the "Western" Roman Empire finally fell, others would pick up the proverbial torch of enlightenment…even for a little while.

Nevertheless, Ranma and company were present during this time, and each of them played a particular role that would form the basis of a "new" empire...and a better tomorrow…

* * *

CLANG! CLANG! CLANG! CLANG-!

Ranma used strong strokes to beat the metal into submission. Sweat fell from his brow, as the heat of the forge. Using both modern and ancient means, and thanks to a falling star, Ranma was reconstructing the ancient sword known as "Caliburn". After all, he was present when Aurakles himself first wielded it. Aurakles is known amongst the immortals (True Immortals and otherwise) as the first "hero", who was created by the gods to protect humankind from the Sheeda, and otherworldly species that "cauls" civilizations for "nourishment"…and whose TRUE origins would not be known until much, much later…  
In those days, Ranma was known as "Izanagi", the father of the gods of Japan, who fought against the corrupted forces of Oblivion alongside his friend and ally Aurakles. Sadly, like all legends, Aurakles fell, and the Sheeda devoured the Neanderthals' civilization, paving the way for the Golden Age of humankind. Still, Aurakles' bravery would be passed along to his descendant, "warrior cheiftain" named "Artuur", who led his "Broken Table" (a referenced made for the fact that this grand alliance of warriors and chieftains died as heroes) against the Sheeda, but would create the cycle for which the legend of King Arthur and his Knights of the Round will always reincarnate to stop the Sheeda. The Sheeda, thanks to this defeat, would become the ancestors of the community known as "The Fae". The Fae would intermingle with the children of Man, the children of Gaea (i.e. "The Changing Breed", like werewolves), and the children of Danu—who was really T'Pol—and would become the stuff of legend within the lore of the Celtic folk.

And as for Ranma's role in all this, Ranma was restoring Caliburn to it's proper glory, after Artuur shattered the chains that bound the Earth to the realm of the Sheeda, thus stranding the remnants in the process.

CLANG!

Ranmix picks up the piece of metal. From his brief analysis of the piece, the refurbished blade will become soon unbreakable.

Usagia steps into the workshop.

"Ranma, Merlin wants to know if ye are ready for us," Usagia says. Lady Usagia was a mystic when she is not a "hyper-scientist". Although she preferred the comforts of modern or future civilization, Usagia has long since gotten used to the primitive nature of her present era.

"I'll be ready for the enchantments soon enough, Usagi," Ranma says, as he places the sword in spring water to cool the metal a bit. "I just need to prep it first."

"I can'nae believe that this sword has been…in our lives fur so long," Usagia says, as she sits down on a stool. "In fact, I just thought of something."

"What?"

"When was the last time have ye THOUGHT as being…Japanese?"

Ranmix looks up at his friend and some-time lover. Technically, he was separated from his wife Hoshi, but their relationship has long since cooled down. Ranma was involved with T'Pol, but only so far as to help her out whenever she was in the throes of "pon farr" (i.e. the Vulcan mating ritual). As for Usagi, they're relationship was perhaps closest, but both knew that a long-term relationship as husband and wife was not an option for the moment. Usagi still pined for Mamoru "Tuxedo Mask" Chiba, which is ironic since everyone knew that Hoshi IS Mamoru…though within the context of a reincarnation. And Usagi was NOT into normally into girls, so that was THAT.

"What are you talking about?"

"I mean, look at we. How can ye say we still be Japanese, when we have na lived in OUR Japan for…eons?"

Usagia then stands up.

"And look at me, Ranma," Usagia says, as she twirled around in her Celtic-style gown and shawl.

"Okay, I think I missing something," Ranma says.

"I be a grown woman," Usagia says. "What if Mamo-chan thinks a hag I be?"

"Usagi, you COULD be asking this question to Hoshi."

"I'm serious!" Usagia growled.

"Fine. Look, you're immortal…that's a fact. But you physically only aged to your mid-twenties, which I heard is the optimal average before aging sets in. In fact, I think you look more beautiful now than when we first met."

Usagia folds her arms.

"Trying to get into me pants, are ye?"

"No…been there, done that," Ranmix says with a smile.

"Why ye-!" Usagia says, as she threw a small lightning at Ranmix, which Ranmix easily deflected safely into the furnace.

POP!

"Ye can'nae understand me! WAHHHHHHHH!"

"Usagi, don't," Ranmix says, as he sets down his tools, as goes over to hug Usagia. "I'm sorry, babe."

"Really?" Usagia says, as she looked into Ranmix's eyes.

"Really. I only make fun of you into order to toughen you up, that's all."

"Well…okay."

The two broke their hug.

"I notice a change in you," Ranmix says, as he sits down. "We're speaking 'Japanese', right?"

"Yeah."

"And yet, you seem to have an accent. It almost sounds like the way the Celtic folk would speak."

"That be for living in Erie for a long time," Usagia says. "Aye wanted ta learn the ways of Erie and the Britons, rather than rely only the gifts of ta sacred World Tree."

"Well, that's explains THAT," Ranmix says. He and Usagi have been to the Britons before, but the fact that Usagia wanted to go native did explain why she was developing a Celtic accent.

Just then, Merlin the Wise and Lady Hoshia enters the forging hut.

"What is this racket?" Hoshia asked.

"Have Queen Mab's minion been here?" Merlin says. Queen Mab, a descendant of the Sheeda, was ruler of the 'Unseelie Court' within Fae society. As such, she can be friend OR foe. In this particular case, because of what Caliburn represented, Mab was NOT a friend, even though Merlin was once one of her students.

"It's nothing," Ranmix says. "In fact, I was about to let you know that the sword is ready for the enchantment."

"Good," Merlin says. "Then 'Excalibur' will be ready for delivery soon."

"You mean 'Caliburn'."

"The name of this great sword has been slightly changed in order to keep it from those that knows its true power."

"Like Mab," Usagia says.

"Makes sense," Ranmix says with a nod. "Let's get to work."

A few days later, a lone boat and four travelers travel to the Britons…and into history.

Tbc.


	9. Chapter 9

SMST: "The Mythic Age!" – By DS Wynne

* * *

Disclaimer: "Sailor Moon", "Ranma ½", "Star Trek" and other concepts belong to their respective owners. 

Note: This is a multi-genre story.

* * *

Part 9

* * *

The legend of King Arthur and the Knights of the Round Table has existed for years…in one form or another. In fact, there have been "several" incarnations of this lore. The first, Artuur, was a Celtic chieftain who, along with his "Broken Table", fought against the Sheeda to the bitter end. And in the process, fabled Caliburn disappeared…and returned a broken sword. The legendary warrior Ranmax-of-the-Wyld re-forged the sword with his hands, and thus "Excalibur" was born. This sword was given to a Roman centurion named "Arturious", who rode with cavalry—made up of the finest of the Britons—to protected Hadrian's Wall. And later, there would be another Arthur, who would be depicted as more in-line with the modern perception of the Arthurian lore. THIS Arthur would be the last of the so-called "Bear Kings", when Sheeda had finally vanquished this particular blight on their unholy record…but not before Ranmax and his companions (under different guises) made sure that the Sheeda paid for their crimes against the realm, even if it was too late to prevent the fall of Camelot. 

Still, those days were far off, and, in fact, the court of Camelot would be reincarnated several times, most recently as "Knights of the Pendragon" (which consist of a motley crew of modern day Londoners with whom Ranma and Usagi have a working relationship with as members of this illustrious organization)…

CLAK!

Rider (an Old English name meaning "horseman") smiles, as the boy who would be king recovered from his fall.

"Nice, young lad," Rider says, as he held his weapon high. "Perhaps I should not go easy on you."

"Go easy on ME?" Arthur says incredulously. "You call THIS easy?"

"Then let me rephrase that," Rider says, as he twirls his quarterstaff. "This has been easy…for ME!"

Rider charged forward, as he tests Arthur's defenses. He purposely patterned his movements so that Arthur could easily counter them.

CLAK!

"Good," Rider says, as he steps back. "You JUST might be a knight just yet."

Arthur sets his staff down.

"You really think so, Sir Rider?"

"Well…sure," Rider says, as he goes over a tree stump and tosses Arthur his sheepskin water bag. "In fact, tomorrow, you'll be able to test your might during competition."

"You're talking about that whole 'sword-in-the-stone', thing?"

"Yep."

Arthur sits down.

"Look, you, my father Sir Ector and my brother Kay are better at this sort of thing than I am. Me? I'm just a simple squire who HOPES to reach greatness."

"Well, if you believe that," Rider says, as tosses, "you can carry my staff for me."

"Very, funny."

"Well, we can table this discussion for later," says Rider, as he carries his pack. "I don't want your father to think I ran off with you."

And with that, Rider and Arthur return to their small coastal village. In the years to come, this village will be known as "Cardiff".

Meanwhile, Ulla (Old English meaning "to fill up") was sweeping her porch floor of her home. She stops for a moment and sighs.

"I miss modern times," Ulla said in her native Japanese. Living in the British Isle allowed her to speak the local language fluently, but she did slip into her old language now and then.

Ulla took a whiff of her underarms.

"Yuck," Ulla replied with a frown. "And I especially miss taking a bath on a regular basis-"

"Hey, Usagi!" says a familiar voice.

Ulla looks up to see Rider approaching her.

"Hey, Ranma," Ulla says. "How was your day?"

"Got the boy trained and ready," Rider says.

"Who?"

"Arthur, of course."

"And how many of those have you trained, only to have that witch screw things up?"

Rider sighs. Leave it up to him to be the optimist.

"Look, THIS time, we can get things right with Camelot."

"Yeah, right."

Rider pauses for a moment. He then sits down on a nearby stool.

"Alright, what's the matter?"

Ulla looks at Rider for a moment.

"I miss home, okay?"

"Ah," Rider says, as he wraps his arms around Ulla's waist. "We've been through this before: until we DO find a way back home, we have to make due with what we have."

Ulla placed a hand on Rider's shoulder.

"You're just being understanding until Hoshi and Makoto return from the East. And when that happens, you'll no longer need me for a 'bed warmer'."

"Well, look at it this way: only landowners and nobles bother having marriages in this day and age."

"Well…fine, but my heart will always belong to Mamoru."

"Like that matters, at this point," Rider snorted, as he let's go of his lover. "And besides, we BOTH know that Mamoru is really-"

"DON'T say a word," Ulla says. "Hoshi is merely his…reincarnation, NOT him."

"Continue to believe that, Usagi."

WAP!

"Whatever," Ulla says as she turns to return to the home she shared with her companions. "Humph!"

Rider chuckled to himself, as he leans back against the wall of his home. He has been with all four of his companions over the eons, and made it a point to avoid becoming a father needlessly.

'Good thing the girls and I were able to get more…lasting means of birth control the last time we were in the Rifts, otherwise-'

Suddenly, one of the villagers comes running up to him.

"Master Rider!" yells the man. "Thank goodness you've returned."

"What is it?" Rider says as he gets up.

"Trolls have attacked a traveling band of minstrels from East, and-"

"Say no more," Rider says, as he gets up. "Ulla!"

Ulla sticks her head out of the window.

"Mildred and Hope are in trouble," Rider says. "I think Queen Mab is at it again."

Ulla nods her head. She immediately goes to the closet and takes out her wooden staff (with a special crystal attached on one end). She then goes to the large trunk, and opens it-

"Venus! Mars! You're needed again."

The enchanted blades, made from Rune technology, popped out.

"It's about time, you used me, Moon Princess," Mars says, as it floated close to Ulla.

"If I can 'play' with my Ranma, it'll be worth it," Venus interjects, as she floated about.

"That fool is neither worthy of YOU or the Moon Princess."

"Guys, we have a job to do, you know?" Ulla says, as she gathered a traveling bag.

"You are correct, my Lady," Mars says, as he straps himself onto Ulla's back.

Rider enters the room.

"Usagi, are we ready?"

"RANMA!" Venus says, as she floated to her owner. "Oh, it's good to see you…"

"YOU!" Mars says, as he floated over to Rider…while carrying Ulla in tow.

"Hey!" Ulla says. "Mars!"

"Sorry," Mars says, as he calms down.

Rider wanted to laugh, but decided to hold his tongue.

"You guys are ready to go?" Rider asks.

"Yes!" came the reply in unison.

"Good, we're-"

"Sir Rider!" says a familiar voice.

Rider turns to see Arthur standing there.

"Yes, Arthur?"

"I heard that you were going on a rescue mission, so-"

"You're in," Rider says. "You have your staff?"

Arthur brings up his staff.

"Good, let's go…"

Meanwhile, the Lady of the Lake was observing the actions of her friends from underneath the waves of Lake Vyrnwy (Wales). Point of fact, the S.S. "Icarus" is situated underneath that lake, and the elfin mystic was there to prevent the Queen of the Fae from getting her hands on the advanced technology.

"Typical," Thistle says, as she observed these actions by way of a crystal ball. The former Vulcan science officer was the one who had sent the messenger to Rider's doorstep about what was going on with Mildred and Hope. She didn't doubt Rider's abilities…just his judgment at times.

"Now, let us see if Ranma DOESN'T screw things up…"

Hope and Mercy were bound at the feet of the Queen of the Fae, while being guarded by trolls.

"So, it will be only a matter of time before your friends come, my dear Hope and Mercy…or should I say Hoshi and Makoto, the Legendary Ones?"

Hope and Mercy turn to look at each other, and then at Mab.

"We don't know what you are talking about," Hope says.

"Yeah, you sound like you are obsessing WAY too much-"

Mab rises from her makeshift throne angrily.

"I KNOW what I am talking about, Easterlings! You are the same ones who have existed since the fall of the FIRST Camelot-!"

"Yiiiiiiiiiiiiii-YAH!"

Everyone turns to see three people charging forward.

"CALL LIGHTNING!" Ulla yelled, as she raised her staff. A bolt of lightning struck at Mab's feet.

BOOM!

"Gah!" Mab yelped, as she jumped. She then turns towards her trolls. "What are you waiting for? KILL THEM!"

The trolls growled, and engaged the enemy.

Rider turns to his student.

"You ready?"

Arthur looks at the situation. They were outnumbered two-to-one…

"I was BORN ready, Master Rider."

Rider smiled. Maybe this time, Camelot will be a realized dream afterall.

Tbc.


	10. Chapter 10

**SMST: The Mythic Age!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 10**

* * *

Not all business that our traveling heroes had were centered on Camelot. As King Arthur began his reign as ruler of the Britons, Usagi and her companions Ranma, Hoshi, T'Pol and Makoto continued their journey across the world. Although T'Pol was THE "Lady of the Lake", she did like to see the shores beyond Briton, trading her place with her friends. Even Sir Ranmax, one of Arthur's most loyal knights and brave warrior, blade the role of "Lady of the Lake"…much to her chagrin. As the Lady, her fiery red hair and porcelain-like skin gave her the appearance of a proper Celtic, in spite of her "Easterling" features. And many a brave knight tried—and painfully failed—to woo this beauty, prompting Ranma to wonder if being a noble knight causes brain damage, not at all dissimilar to a certain kendoist from modern-day Nerima, Tokyo…

So when there was an opportunity to help the son of an ally on a quest, Ranma naturally took the job, if only to allow for his turn to be Lady of the Lake to be skipped. Joining him in his quest was Usagi and Makoto, all three of which have had experiences dealing with "monsters"…

FWOOSH!

"I hate this," says Ranmassen Wiglaf, as she huddled in her wet cloak. Ranmard was hoping to avoid the storms, thereby preventing her curse from activating. If she tried to change back now, others would consider her to be a demoness or something. Only the fact that Weohstan, of the Geats' "Waegmunding" clan, had made Ranma his heir, that prevented him from being burned at the stake the last time he had accidentally changed…

"I wish I still had my godhood back," Ranmard says to Usagiude. Both she and her companions were arriving from Geatsland, what would one day be known as Sweden. As a result, they were dressed as Vikings or Norse folk.

"I wouldn't worry about it, Ranma," Usagiude says, as she used her lantern to read her notes under her wooden umbrella (or collapsible parasol, as it was known then). Having been already invented in the East, Usagiude was glad to have it with her during this storm.

"When we get there, I'll place a meme spell on those people who will over-react when you change back."

"Guys, how long do you think it will be before we reach Denmark?" Makotude asked.

It should be noted that the typical thing to do when traveling to new lands is to change one's name to fit the lexicon of the local populace. In this particular case, the three added Viking suffixes to their respective names…

"I'll go ask Beowulf," Ranmassen replied, as she made her way to the forefront. There, at the bow, stood her former student. Beowulf sensed her presence.

"Old master," Beowulf says, as he beckons his head to the side.

"Hey," Ranmassen says. "How are we doing?"

"What? Afraid of being wet?"

"Not afraid," Ranmassen replies.

"Then it's because of your present beauty."

"Yeah."

"It should not be long," Beowulf says. "In the meantime, we can go below decks so that you can bare me a worthy heir."

"The only thing that you'll bare is a bandage on the wound that will be inflicted upon you."

"Ha, after slaying half a dozen creatures of the Sea during that race of mine with my trusty sword, you can certainly try."

Ranmassen folds her arms.

"It was TWO sea serpents and a mermaid that you encountered that day, and I recall you using a sword of a different nature to 'stab' the mermaid. And you STILL lost the race."

"Priorities, my friend. Besides, I would not have made it across the channel THAT far if it had not been for your adequate instruction."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Soon, Beowulf's party arrives at the hall of King Hrothgar of Heorot. Ranma, back to his male self, stood by his former student's side, with Usagi and Makoto standing behind.

"So, you are here to slay the beast known as 'Grendel'?" the old king asked.

Usagi looks around the hall. She could sense death all around her…

"Aye, my king," Beowulf says confidently. "I and my companions are here to do the deed."

The king nods his head. He then scans the group.

"Why do you have females with you for this task?" the king asked.

"Sire, I have been taught the Old Ways," Usagi replies. "If there is indeed a monster, I know how to deal with it."

"Then I take it that you are a sorcerer?" says a bearded man that stood next to the king.

"I am."

"Sire, this woman should be put to death. She is NOT of the body of the Christ Church!"

"No!" Makoto says, as she places a hand on the handle of her sword. "She will not be harmed while I breathe."

"Who are you?" says the young woman, who was apparently the queen.

"And I am her 'maid of arms'," Makoto says. "I am to protect her in all cases, wherever she goes."

"Ah," the king says. "I shall allow her presence in this case, Unferth."

"But sire-"

"Enough! As I have said earlier this day, God help those who help themselves. And there has been too much death as it is."

"Sire, we are here to do a job, nothing more," Ranma says triumphantly.

"My companion speaks the truth," Beowulf says. "We will deal with this beast of yours."

"Very well," the king says. "You shall have this grim assignment. For now…let's drink and be merry!"

That night, the great hall sounded with merriment…and passion.

"Ah, this is the life," Beowulf says, as he drank his mead. "THIS is the kind of reward I seek after a day's battle."

"I guess so," Ranma says, as he drinks his mead. He then feels a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see a buxom blond woman carrying a pint of mead.

"Sir, I would like to invite you for a private drink?" the woman asks demurely.

"Umm…"

"Ah, go ahead, noble knight," Beowulf laughs heartily, as he gives Ranma a gentle push into the woman, whose name would turn out to be "Ingrid".

"Whoo!" Ingrid squealed.

"Um, sorry about that…"

Meanwhile, Usagi was in the middle of preparations for the task of dealing with a potential threat. As much as she wanted to enjoy the party in the Great Hall, Usagi would rather carry out her responsibilities first before merriment. So, with the king's consent, she found a secluded stone, fire pit to do her divinations.

She then turns to Makoto, who was standing guard.

"Mako-chan, you CAN join the party, you know," Usagi says. "I don't need to be watched."

Makoto turns to her old friend. All evening, she was wondering what Ranma was up to…

"You sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. I am just as good an Amazon as you are. So I CAN take care of myself, you."

"Thanks," Makoto says, as she leaves the pit.

"Hhh," Usagi says, as she shakes her head. She then decided to look into the future. As she threw her Runes onto the floor in front of the fire…

"Welcome home, Usagi," says a voice.

Usagi turns to see-

"Urd?"

The Norn goddess of the past smiled at her old friend. She brought up some pints of meads.

"Thirsty?"

"You know I can't drink when I do this stuff," Usagi says. "How are your sisters?"

"Oh, they're fine," Urd says, as she sits down by the fire. "Belldandy is wondering when you will visit Asgard."

Usagi sighs tiredly.

"Urd, after what had happened between Thor and Ranma, I don't know…"

Thor had challenged Ranma in combat for disobeying the will of Odin. Odin did not want either Ranma or Usagi to take the "Test of the World Tree", out of fear that one or the other could supplant his reign as the Lord of Asgard, as least according to a prophecy from the Norns. Later, this prophecy would come to pass when Usagi, after merging with Thor, acquire "The Will of Odin" (called the Odinforce in modern times). And thus, Usagi assumes the mantle of the Lord of Asgard. Of course, that's a LONG way off before that happens…

"I know, I know. It was just an idle thought. It's just that with the cycle of Reckoning reaching its fruition, I don't know what will happen to us."

"I wouldn't worry about," Usagi says with assurance. "As long as I remember you guys, you'll be around."

Urd smiles.

"Then, let's propose a toast then," Urd says, as she brought up her mugs. "To the future?"

"You're trying to get me drunk or something?"

"Maybe…"

"Fine, but ONE drink," Usagi says, as she accepts the mug. "To the future."

CLINK!

Later that night, Ranma awakens to a scream.

"What is it, my lord?" says Ingrid says to her bedmate.

"Stay here," Ranma says, as he picks up his sword, and ran out the room.

Ingrid looks at the nude Ranma's backside and sighs in contentment.

As Ranma heads for the great hall, he runs into a robed Makoto.

"What's going on, Ranma?" Makoto asked.

Ranma was about to say something but dismissed the thought as being non-important.

"Go get Usagi," Ranma says, as he continues on his way.

"Er, right," Makoto says, as she heads for the door to get Usagi from her chamber. When she did, she saw a surprising sight. Apparently, Usagi was with someone.

"Usagi?" Makoto asks in surprise. "Who-?"

Urd decides to peek from underneath the furs.

"YOU!" Makoto yells. "I should have expected you to side-track Usagi from her work…with something."

"Um, hello, Makoto?" Urd says, as she gets up in embarrassment. "I better get going. Take care!"

FLASH!

And Urd was gone.

"Usagi, what were you up to?"

"Not know, Makoto," Usagi says, as she rubbed her temples. "I had a rough night."

"No kidding."

"Please, don't."

"Fine, but Ranma thinks there is trouble."

"Oh?"

Meanwhile, Beowulf and Ranma both confront…GRENDEL.

"Noise!" says the hideous creature. "Noise, noise, NOISE!"

"Ah, you speak!" Beowulf says. "Know this, creature…I am the nightmare of your kind. I. AM. BEOWULF!"

Ranma had managed to stun the monster, and had sent the creature packing, only to have his former student lop off his left arm.

"BEOWULF, NO!" Ranma yelled, before the deed was done.

CHOP!

"ARRRRRRGH!" Grendel yelled in pain, as he ran off into the night.

"Beowulf, why did you do that?" Ranma says angrily.

"We've injured the creature," Beowulf replied. "It will soon die."

"And what if it has friends?" says Usagi, as she and Makoto enters the hall. "And if can talk, then we could have deal with the creature peacefully."

"Bah!"

"Well, at least no one was injured this night," Makoto says, having seen no bodies.

Usagi stared at the direction of where the monster went. There was something familiar about it…

"We should drink and be merry!" the king says. "For the creature shall soon die."

However, the next night, Grendel's mother shows up to exact vengeance against Heorot. Luckily, Ranma and the others were there to greet it.

"Echidna, I'm surprise to see you this far north," Ranma says, as he greeted the Mother-of-All-Monsters. Usagi had created a barrier to keep Echidna at bay.

"After Kratos slew my husband Typhon, I left the bosom of Greece to attend to my affairs," Echidna says. Strangely, her human form looked like the form of the modern day actress Angelina Jolie. "And now, my son is dead, and I demand satisfaction."

"Your son attacked these people first," Makoto says. "Your son's death resulted in HIS actions-"

"I shall satisfied your blood lust," Beowulf says. "And while we battle, fairest 'Kaninude' and 'Sannard' will keep watch of the hall, while 'Hastassen' and I will go meet the monster."

"Kaninude", "Sannard" and "Hastassen" were the Swedish equivalent of Usagi, Makoto and Ranma's names respectively.

Ranma turns to Echidna.

"That's good for you?" Ranma says.

"Yes," Echidna says, as she turns to leave. "You know where to find me."

And with that, Echidna disappears in a mist.

"I really hope that this turns out okay," Ranma says.

"Ah, my friend," Beowulf says. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Years later…

"BEOWULF!" Ranma says, as he sees his friend slay the dragon, which later turned out to be Beowulf's son "Fafner". Apparently, instead of fighting Echidna, Beowulf had cut a deal with her and fathered a child. Now a man, the child was going to be used to destroy Heorot, now under the domain of King Beowulf.

Ranma sees Beowulf plummet to his death.

"Ranma, I have them," Makoto says, as she pulled Beowulf's wife, Queen Wealtheow, and his young mistress Ursula.

"You…you seem so young," Wealtheow says.

"I get that a lot," Makoto smiled. "But you're still good for being gray-haired."

"Th-thank you," Wealtheow says with a blush.

A day later, King Hastassen Wiglaf and his consorts stood as Beowulf received a funeral worthy of a Viking.

"Beowulf, you miserable and brave bastard," Ranma says. "You gave me a kingdom to be caretaker of, and women for my bed. Bah."

"Oh, be quiet," Usagi says, as she held Ranma's hands. "You know that by doing this, it'll keep most of the Vikings off of Briton's back…for at least a while. And besides…it's been a while since I was within a steady commitment."

Ranma turns to Usagi.

"I thought you and Perceval were an item."

"Well, I haven't seen him since he decided to search for the Holy Grail. I'm not going to wait for a guy who doesn't know his priorities."

"Then we should get married."

"Naw, because Wealtheow needs to keep her station, if Denmark is to survive. Besides, she doesn't mind."

"Really?"

"Really. And, she did profess a liking to you years ago."

"Really?"

"Really. She didn't because Beowulf got to her first, and that previous husband, King Hrothgar, specifically wanted Wealtheow to be available."

"Oh."

Ranma turns his full attention back to the burning ship. Usagi and Makoto stayed behind with their friend to share in his grief, as mourners returned to the castle above the beach.

And then, they see a familiar face…

"Hello, my lord," Echidna says seductively, as she bobbed in the middle of the water. "I'm waiting…"

"Oh, boy," Ranma says, as he sweats.

"Huh," Makoto says. "It looks like she wants something from Ranma."

"Yeah, his 'sword'!" Usagi yelled.

**Tbc.**


	11. Chapter 11

**SMST: The Mythic Age!**

* * *

**Disclaimer: "SM", "R1/2", "ST" and other genres belong to their respective owners.**

**Note: This is a multi-genre story.**

* * *

**Part 11**

* * *

_In the waning days of the so-called "Mythic Age", our heroes would expand beyond the borders of Europe, and experience other "stories" of legends. Magic, as it was known, was slowly being stifled by a rigidity that was slowly being imposed upon the world, thanks to the ambitions of the religious and ruling classes. Colonialism was still a far off concept to be adopted by European society. Still, long before the "Age of Discovery, and sometimes after, stories STILL needed to be told…_

* * *

**5th Century CE.**

"Land ho!" Usagi yelled, as she spots an island in the distance.

Ranma looks up from his navigation charts. He then turns towards the ship's captain.

"Captain Sinbad, I appreciate your help for getting Usagi and I to the Isle of Babylon," Ranma replied.

Babylon was a major trade kingdom in an area of that serves the Indian, Persian and the Arab kingdoms.

"You and your companion accompanied me throughout my adventures across the seven seas," Sinbad said. "I appreciate your service to me, which is why I am willing to set sail one last time, before I retire."

"Well, I wish you luck on your merchant business, captain," Ranma said.

"Ranma, I think the island is on…fire," Usagi said with fright.

"Just as the soothsayer was correct," Ranma replied. "It appears that the Prince of Persia need help."

"I can have my men ready for a search party-"

"Captain, that won't be necessary," Ranma said. "This matter is…personal. Jaffar the Vizier had turned Usagi into a genie, while she was pregnant with our daughters. It wasn't until after our twin daughters were born that Usagi was restored, but…it was too late. Since our daughters Jeannie and Jannat were born genies, their fate was now under the sole jurisdiction of the Haji…the Chief of the Genies."

Pause.

"I'll never forgive Jaffar for what he has done."

"You have my condolences, my friend," Sinbad said.

"Yeah-"

"What are you talking about?" Usagi asked, as she goes over to her companion.

"Nothing," Ranma said with a smile.

"Oh. Well, what are we going to do about Prince Dastan? We were suppose to meet him here, in order to confirm that Jaffar is dead."

"That may not be possible, since Babylon is on fire," Ranma said.

"But also, we're suppose to meet Dastan, who decided to venture on his own to the Island of Time in order to free himself of the Dahaka, who accused him of escaping fate."

Ranma nods his head, and looks at the burning city…

"Whatever is happening, we're going to have to deal with this ourselves," Ranma said. He then turns towards Sinbad.

"Captain, we'll need a skiff to get to the island."

"Understood," Sinbad said. "I will be in the area for a day. If I don't see you at this spot, I will assume that either you have made other arrangements, or something has happened."

"Understood."

"Captain, we appreciate this," Usagi said, as she hugged her old friend.

"And I appreciate this hug," Sinbad replied.

"Oh, you…"

SSKEP!

"My goodness, what happened to this place?" Usagi asked, as she steps unto the shore. The wharf and shops were in ruins, as fighting could still be heard.

"Don't know," Ranma replied, as he secured his weapon and small sack on his person. "All I know is that Dastan was here."

"You're right," Usagi said, as she crouched. She picks up Dastan medallion. She then uses her tracking skills to see fresh footprints.

"He had to have arrived here an hour before us."

"Then, we can't delay," Ranma said, as he see the primary receiving gate, which appeared to be dock. "You remember how to scale?"

"Um, yes…"

"Then let's go."

And with that, Ranma began to run.

"Wait for me-!" Usagi said, as she ran behind her sometimes-lover, while she puts Dastan's medallion into her tunic…

Once the couple passes through the harbor district, they could see that the enemy forces were doing their usual pillaging tactics.

THUNK-THUNK!

After jumping down from the roof, Ranma signals Usagi to remain quiet, as he surveys the scene. Usagi, being more mystically inclined than he, could detect powerful magics building up in the center of the city…

SPLURCH!

Using classic Spartan spear work, Ranma took down the lead soldier, a warrior who had horns built into his helmet.

Usagi then quickly examines the armor…

"Ranma, this is one of Jaffar's men!" she said shockingly. "When I was…under his control, this emblem design was something that he was considering for some…master army."

"Then we know that Dastan had failed to kill the Vizier," Ranma spat, as he rose to his feet.

Suddenly, a few of Jaffars soldiers, having heard the commotion that Ranma had caused, come running at the couple.

"For JAFFAR!" said the lead warrior.

Ranma was about to act, when Usagi did.

"Screw you!" Usagi yells, as she used her speed and curved daggers, one for each hand, to destroy her enemies.

First, she kicked the middle warrior was a flying kick.

Second, using her momentum, Usagi stabbed the warriors on both sides the warrior she just kicked.

SPLURCH!

Quickly, Usagi rolls unto the warrior she had just kicked.

"Oof!" the warrior said, just as Usagi places the knife to the warrior's throat.

"Where are Jaffar the Vizier and Prince Dastan?" Usagi demanded.

"…"

"I'd talk if I were you, 'friend'," Ranma said.

"I do not know of a 'Prince Dastan', but Lord Jaffar is assembling his commanders at the palace," the warrior said.

"Why attack the city?" Usagi asked.

"He is seeking the 'Sands of Time', in order to become a god. His visions have indicated that the woman Kaileena holds the key to acquire this sand, and is prepared to sacrifice her."

"Which means that Dastan will most likely show up at the palace…if he is not already there," Ranma said.

"I told you what you wanted to hear."

"That you did," Usagi said, as she gave the warrior a 'Vulcan Nerve Pinch"."

THOK.

"We better hurry," Ranma said, as he helps Usagi up. "If Jaffar controls the Sands of Time, we're all screwed."

And, with that, Ranma and Usagi run to the citadel of the Kingdom of Babylon…

CHUNK-CHUNK-CHUNK-CHUNK-!  
"Yikes!" Usagi said, as she and Ranma avoided the traps that lined the halls of the palace. They had obviously been set to harass the invaders.

THAK!

Usagi lands on a nearby balcony.

"Who has heard of putting spikes on the wall like THAT?" Usagi said, as she huffed and puffed.

"Creepers, like master thieves I suppose," Ranma said, as he and Usagi prepared to scale more walls.

"Uh-uh, I'm first," said Usagi with annoyance. "It's a good thing that all that Bene Gesserit and Jedi training is paying off."

And, with that, Usagi scales the walls again, leaping and hoping upon various sections of the palace walls.

Ranma could only chuckle, as he prepares to follow her.

Soon, Ranma and Usagi arrive to see Jaffar the Vizier plunge the knife into a woman who was tied to a post.

"No!" Usagi screamed.

All eyes turns towards the new arrivals, just as Ranma delivers a solid palm strike at the large man who was holding some sort of poleaxe.

THUMP!

CRASH!

Usagi sees a lithe woman who wore light armor. She would a whip made from linked razor, with one end wrapped around Dastan's left forearm.

"Get away from him, you witch!" Usagi said, as she leaped downward to sever the chain.

KRISH-TING!

However successful, which threw the warrior woman back, the action caused the chain to shatter, embedding fragments into her face.

"Ah!"

"You're late!" Jaffar said triumphantly, as the stabbed woman glowed.

Ranma quickly goes to Dastan.

"What happened?" Ranma said.

"I…I tried to make sure that the Sands of Time would never be created, by changing the timeline so that Kaileena would never become the Empress of Time," Dastan said, as Ranma helps his old friend up. "But by doing that, I would have never have gone to Azad in the first place, and thus NOT have killed the Jaffar later on."

Ranma nods his head. He knew that Jaffar was supposed to have died, based upon what the Seers of Chronos, the future 'Cult of Ecstasy', had said. The reason why Dastan had gone to the Island of Time was to repay the mistake of putting Usagi into the position of becoming a genie, and thus lose her children…

"And you will now lose than a friend, as I become ruler of this world!" Jaffar yells, as Kaileena exploded in a gale force of mystic sand.

FWOOSH!

"Arrgh-!" everyone screams, as sand bathes everyone.

Usagi felt the sand enters her pores and wounds, as she felt the magic of the Sands of Time affect her…

Same with Ranma and Dastan, as they see Jaffar and his personal guard mutate into demons.

Dastan sees that the excess sand was being collected into the mystic "Blade of Time"…

"We got to get the knife!" Dastan yells. "It may be our only hope-!"

As the palace around them begin to crumble, Dastan, Ranma and Usagi struggle to get the knife, as they fall into the darkness below…

"I can't believe we're wandering the sewers," Dastan said, as he, Ranma and Usagi tread thread through the muck.

"You can't?" Usagi replied. She then sees Dastan's arms.

"Let me see your arm…"

"I'm fine, Usagi," Dastan said.

"No, not until you get those razors out of you arm-"

"Wait," Dastan said. "You hear that?"

Ranma turns to look back at his friend. He was hoping to make it to the shoreline, so that they could get the hell of Babylon.

"Hear what?" Ranma asked.

"Someone is talking to me-"

Suddenly, Dastan crouches to his knees in pain, as the wounds of his left arm began to glow.

"Arrgh-!"

"Dastan-"

Usagi began to double in pain.

"Usagi-"

Ranma doubles in pain too, as the Sands of Time turns him and his companions into demonic versions of themselves…

"Yerrrrgh!" Dastan yells, as his eyes glowed bright yelled, while his skin and hair turns black. Small spikes of metal jut out around his shoulders, as yellow, glowing line zigzag across his body in the form of tribal markings.

Meanwhile, Usagi turns into her 'Drow Elf' guise, while Ranma's skin turns red while he takes on a cat-like appearance. All three experience an increase in physical strength and prowess, with Ranma becoming bigger and more muscular. More to the point, Dastan, Ranma and Usagi have become the embodiment of every negative emotion they they have tried to tame…

"It appears that we become demons," the Dark Prince said rather nonchalantly.

"Yes, it appears that way," Lolth-Usagi said. "I rather like it."

"As much as I like my new outlook, the fact of the matter is that Jaffar wishes to remake this world in his image," Ranma-neko said. "I rather go back to being that noble, sappy Ranma the Hero, than allow that to happen."

"Then we defeat Jaffar, and restore things to the way they were," The Dark Prince said. "Agreed."

"Agreed," Lolth-Usagi said.

"I concur," Ranma-neko said. "Shall we?"

"Not just yet," Lolth-Usagi said. "I want to experience bliss, before I have to go back to that pathetic creature that is the Moon Princess."

Lolth-Usagi then pulls Ranma-neko aside, and behind a dumpster.

"Interesting," Ranma-neko said. "This pleases me…"

"Do not delay too much," The Dark Prince said. "We can only maintain these forms through the deaths of others, as well as by staying out of sunlight."

"You may join us, if you wish to pass the time," Lolth-Usagi said.

"As tempting as that may be, I will decline this instrance," Dark Dastan replied. "Unfortunately, my host's emotions are tied to the Empress of Time."

"Suit yourself…"

Within a single day, Dastan, Ranma and Usagi, either as themselves or as demons, would go on to defeat Jaffar, as well as restore Kaileena. She would go on to accept her destiny as the Empress of Time, after restoring the three and every one else back to normal, after which she would leave this world behind while taking the Sands of Time with her. Afterwards, Ranma and Usagi, bidding their friend the Prince of Persia good-bye, returned to Europe, just in time for the Fall of Camelot. Though they would fail to prevent the fall, they, along with Lady Makoto, Lady Hoshi and Lady T'Pol, would leave the Mythic Age behind…

**21st Century, CE.**

"And that was that," Usagi said, as she closed her book.

"Wow," Naruto said, as he sits up. "I can't believe you and Dad did all those things."

Usagi smiles. Having her children Naruto, Renata and Genko visit Tokyo, from Kunino Prefecture (i.e. "The Land of Fire"), Hokkaido, was the best decision that she and Ranma made…

"Well, there was a bit of an embellishment here and there, but most of it is true."

"I hope I get lucky to have adventures on my own to tell," Naruto said.

"Well, I'm sure you will, son," Usagi said, as she kissed her son's forehead. "'Night kiddo."

CHUNK!

"Well, the girls are asleep now," Ranma said, as he leaves his daughters' room while seeing his wife standing in the hallway by their son's room.

"What did you read to them anyway?" Usagi asked.

"Believe it or not, Genko wanted me to read the national tax code," Ranma said with a shrug. "Almost put ME out. Certainly did a number to Renata."

"Well, you know that Genko is destined to rule the Earth, 5 Billion years from now, as the Dark Queen Gloriana, ruler of the Sheeda," Usagi said with a sigh. She then looks up into husband's eyes.

"I don't want our daughter to end up dying in my arms, Ranma. It's bad enough that she and her minions would end up becoming the progenitors of Fae and Sidhe, after Gloriana becomes trapped into the past…at the fall of Camelot."

Ranma nods his head. For as long as he could remember, he, Usagi and their many companions have fought Gloriana and her Sheeda's attempts to harvest humanity's greatest civilizations, many of which would become stuff of legends. The irony was that she would turn out to be his and Usagi future daughter, born when a malevolent entity named Maldis tried to usurp Genko's life. He wondered if Maldis would have anything to do with guiding Genko towards becoming Gloriana. Worse, it would be one of his and Usagi's descendants, a silver-coated woman—and hero—named "The Bulleteer" who would deliver the killing blow that would end Gloriana's reign of terror, and thus finally allow humanity to flourish unabated.

Then again, the line of Ranma and Usagi, the so-called "Children of Kismet" were Destroyers of the status quo, and were fated to either bring balance or destruction to the world and beyond…

"Usagi, as long as we are here, we'll do what we can to ensure that Genko becomes a normal person," Ranma said. "'No fate', remember?"

"I suppose so. But you know what?"

"What?"

"In a way, we're like Gloriana."

"Oh?"

"No matter what we may think of our actions at the time we do them, we end up become stuff of legends…and myths."

"Yeah, I guess…"

"Ranma, do you think OUR stories, in this day and age, will be told someday?" Usagi asked.

"Who knows?" Ranma replied. "I'm more concerned with the present."

"Yeah…"

**5 Billion CE.**

"It's time, Your Majesty," said a servant. "The Sun will go nova shortly."

"Thank you," Queen Gloriana said, as she dismissed her servant. "And now, I release you from your obligation to me."

"Thank you, Your Majesty…"

And with that, the servant leaves the throne room.

Glorianna sighs. Her Earth, her home was dying. Civilization has come to an end, and a sea of mist and black flowers lay scattered under a red star, across the face of her world.

The Dark Queen looks at her face with her magic mirror. She has long since ceased being human, as did the rest of so-called humanity. Her skin was blue, while her hair was white. Sure, she could change her appearance, but that wasn't the point.

KRRISH!

After smashing her mirror, Gloriana sits back to ponder her thoughts. Already, her lover Anthony Stark—The Iron Man—into the distant past to confront the person responsible for his exile: her mother, the Moon Princess. And since then, she has been using his time machine to send her people into the past, in order to harvest humanity's greatest civilizations, just as they reach their apex in development. Already, she has harvested various incarnations of Atlantis, Camelot and legendary civilizations. After all, she and her people needed to survive somehow.

And now, things have changed for the worse.

With the Sun about to go supernova, it became imperative that she and her people had to find a new home. However, with space denied to them, due to total lack of ingenuity, there was only one thing to do…

"You're going to do it, huh?" said a voice.

Gloriana turns to see the healer Orini Hanuel, who styled herself off of the exploits of the first female physician of the Korean Chosun Dynasty.

"I have no choice," Gloriana said. "If I do not fulfill my destiny, you and Mother will not achieve yours."

"And you know that we'll be enemies then."

"I know," Gloriana said, as she shed black tears. "That night, I overheard you and Mother say that I was destined to be the Queen of the Sheeda, after you read the tax code to me and Renata."

"If that's case, why would you assume the role?" Hanuel said, as she stepped up.

"Because sometimes, it is necessary to play the villains of a story. And, in that regard, I will achieve immortality."

Hanuel shakes her head. Already, she could see Gloriana's broken form in Usagi's arms…

"If that is your decision, then…good-bye. We'll never see each other again."

And, with that, Hanuel disappears in a flash of light.

FLASH!

Gloriana picks up an old diary that had somehow survived the years. She gently opens it up, to read a note that was inscribed on the inside jacket:

_My darling daughter Genko,_

_If you are reading this, then I have failed you as a mother. However, by you reading this, you will become a part of the story that was my existence. You, like your siblings before you, are a Destroyer; a union of Order and Chaos, who is destined to bring Balance, or Corruption to humanity. While you are not unique in that regard, your story…your myths will unfold, as you contemplate your next action. I just hope you will forgive me for not trying harder to prevent this grim fate for you._

_Love always, your Mother,_

_Usagi._

"Oh, Mother," Gloriana said with a sniff. "I always have forgiven you. You gave me a gift of fulfilling a noble purpose…"

Cautiously, Gloriana takes out a picture from within the pages of her Mother's journal, the same one that was used to tell her brother Naruto his bedtime story. In it, she sees herself as a child holding her teddy bear, named "Maldis". Her sharp finger nails lightly scratched the surface of the picture.

"And they lived happily ever after, I guess," Gloriana said, as she closes her mother's journal for last time, before she and her people journey into the past to become stuff of legends, lore…and myths.

**Fin.**


End file.
